Nueve Meses
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: En tan solo nueve meses, la vida de Edward Masen, rebelde sin causa y mujeriego, cambiará para siempre gracias a su vecina Bella. A la cual no había notado en dos años. ExB RxE JxA
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bien, nueva historia. Aunque ni tan nueva. Esta historia la comencé hace tiempo, la subí en un foro pero de pronto mi muso se fue y no volvió…hasta ahora.**

**Espero que les guste, si tiene muchas faltas perdón de antemano.**

**Gracias a Gaby por siempre apoyar mis ideas locas y soportar mis retrasos. TQM :D**

**P.D: La historia está completa. Subiré de acuerdo a su respuesta jeje, que mala soy.**

**Prólogo**

Ahí me encontraba. Estaba tan agotada, no podía más. Dos horas era demasiado. Y _él _no estaba conmigo ahí, no tomaba mi mano y me alentaba.

El doctor me pidió que siguiera intentando pero yo ya no podía. Dejé caer la cabeza y suspiré profundamente.

De pronto sentí que alguien tomó mi mano. Estaba tan cansada que no me atreví a levantar la cabeza. Si era Rose o Alice o incluso Jasper mi corazón ardería de dolor.

-Vamos Bella, mi amor, sigue adelante. Por nuestro bebé –esa voz no la esperaba, abrí los ojos poco a poco y ahí estaba mi ángel. Tan hermoso como siempre. Por las luces de la sala parecía que resplandecía. Podía imaginar sus alas.

Las palabras '_por nuestro bebé_' me impulsaron a seguir. Nunca lo había dicho así.

Nunca comprendería qué fue lo que nos unió. Tal vez el destino o tal vez coincidencia.


	2. 1 Septiembre

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Dejen comentarios! Espero que les guste el primer capítulo.**

**Septiembre, 1er m****es:**

Mi cabeza estaba matándome. No recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No es que me importara, seguro que había estado con Tanya o Jessica o quizá Lauren, la verdad no tenía mucha importancia. Había tomado tanto que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Había algo de fondo, algo que logré identificar como música, y no cualquier música sino clásica e instrumental. Se oía el piano. Quería abrir los ojos pero sabía que me dolería, podía ver la luz a través de mis párpados cerrados, abiertos sería otra cosa. Mi cabeza aun palpitaba, era como si mi corazón se hubiera pasado ahí. Pum, pum, pum. Mis oídos retumbaban tanto. Noté que estaba afuera, en mi patio. Anoche había tenido una fiesta increíble.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, dejando pasar la luz poco a poco. Aun así me dolió mucho y me estremecí de dolor. Puse las manos sobre mis ojos y los froté despacio. Dios, necesitaba unas Advil. Me puse de pie y tambaleé peligrosamente a la orilla de la piscina. La música seguía ahí y quería averiguar de dónde venía pero mi estado estaba crítico. Siempre era la misma y no me importaba, terminaría por matarme o volverme tonto, qué más daba, me hacía olvidar. De verdad que era patético, 7 años y sigue doliendo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Al fin logré encontrar mi equilibrio y abrir los ojos. Parpadeé seguidas veces y cuando me acostumbré pude permanecer con los ojos abiertos. Nublado, siempre era lo mismo en Forks. Le vi el lado positivo, si fuera sol hubiera quemado mis ojos. Escuché la música detrás de mí y me giré. Caminé un poco y me asomé por la cerca de madera que dividía mi casa de la del vecino.

Ahí había una chica, estaba de espaldas a mí y traía puestos un short color beige, corto. Tenía lindas piernas. Fui subiendo la mirada y vi que tenía las curvas de su cintura marcadas. Su cabello era largo y café, con la poca iluminación del sol a través de las nubes se veían reflejos rojizos. No podía ver el tamaño de sus pechos, no podía hacer la evaluación completa. Me reí para mis adentros. No podía estar ni un minuto sin pensar en ligarme a alguien. No era mi culpa que todas me quisieran, lo bueno es que todas ellas eran huecas y superficiales, si no querrían que les fuera fiel. Esa palabra no estaba en mi vocabulario.

De pronto la chica estornudó y se giró un poco, los broches de ropa que traía en las manos se le cayeron. Pude verla de perfil, era muy linda. Si la parte trasera atraía, la delantera era aun mejor. Cuando me fijé en su rostro no pude ver sus ojos, solo que tenía facciones delicadas y lindas.

-Salud, -salió de mi boca de pronto. Ella se giró algo sobresaltada y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gracias, -susurró. Se llevó una mano al pecho y después carraspeó.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No importa, -no me miró, solo veía el suelo y luego los broches. Los tomó en un rápido movimiento y siguió colgando ropa. Tenía lindos ojos. No sabía porque pero encontraba en ella algo que no había en las demás. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que no había dormido con ella, pero sabía que pronto lo haría. Se veía joven, quizá 17 o 18, sería fácil. Tengo 7 años de experiencia, desde los 17 ligando chicas. Lo positivo es que mi aspecto ayuda.

-¿Te gusta Debussy? –pregunté recordando la verdadera razón por la que me había acercado. Ella se giró y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, es muy relajante, -dijo quitándole importancia y girándose para seguir con la ropa. Solo me quedé como idiota mirándola.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –dije de pronto. Ella se giró y su mirada cambió, no se veía sorprendida se veía molesta.

-Me llamo Bella, Edward –dijo con tono rudo. Tragué sonoramente. ¿Sabía mi nombre? ¿Por qué? –Eres un completo idiota, hemos sido vecinos desde hace dos años.

Tomó la canasta de ropa ahora vacía y caminó hacia la entrada. ¿Dos años? Eso no era posible, alguien tan exquisita como ella no podía pasar desapercibida por tanto tiempo. Me quedé ahí, quizá esperando a que saliera, pero claro que no lo hizo. Suspiré resignado y me fui a mi casa a seguir con mi miserable vida.

Pasaron dos días y no volví a ver a Bella, seguro que estudiaba o trabajaba. ¿Vivía sola? ¿Cómo es que no la había notado antes? Su casa era de tamaño considerable, al igual que la mía. Fui al medio día de ambos días pero ella no apareció. O de verdad estaba ofendida o quizá fuera muy tarde. La vez que la vi fue a las 8 de la mañana. Prometí levantarme temprano al día siguiente y me marché dentro de la casa. No tenía idea de por qué quería verla de nuevo.

A la semana que ocurriera el incidente con Bella, ya había pasado por tres fiestas, dos tardeadas y todos los días era de despertar crudo y con dolor de cabeza. Un martes que no tenía nada que hacer, decidí pedir comida porque ya no había nada en el refrigerador más que gusanos probablemente. Me resigné y me puse de pie, mi cabeza dio vueltas y me tuve que sostener de la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama. Al menos había despertado en mi habitación y no en el patio o en un parque desconocido del otro lado de la ciudad.

Decidí darme un baño primero, me metí a la ducha y me tomé mi tiempo con todo. Cuando salí sonó el intercomunicador de la puerta, había mandado poner seguridad y cámaras. Las pantallas se hallaban en la cocina y mi habitación. Presioné el botón para encender la cámara y pude ver a Tanya afuera, esperando a que abriera.

-Hola sexy, buenos días –dijo con su voz seductora. Traía unas gafas oscuras que cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Era algo ridículo, no hace sol en Forks.

-Hola, pasa si traes comida y mucha energía nena, si no, ni te atrevas a entrar, -dije sonriendo y moviendo las cejas. Ella rió y me mostró dos cafés de Starbucks y una caja con comida rápida. –Muy bien, pasaste la prueba de la comida, ahora falta la de la energía. ¿Qué me asegura que no me dejarás tirado?

-Oh vamos Edward, sabes que NUNCA te dejo tirado, es al contrario, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ouch, golpe bajo. Está bien, pasa.

Abrí la puerta y escuché que se puso a mover cosas en la cocina. Tanya era comprensiva, hasta cierto punto. Nunca esperaba nada sentimental de mi parte y eso me gustaba. Estaba casada y cuando no se sentía de humor para soportar a su esposo venía conmigo, me alimentaba y yo la satisfacía en algo que al parecer su esposo no.

Me cambié rápidamente con unos shorts largos y una playera. No duraría mucho con la ropa puesta, no me molesté en ponerme algo que combinara. Pasé varias veces la mano por mi cabello y bajé. Cuando llegué Tanya estaba parada frente al microondas calentando lo que olía como a pescado o pollo. Mi sentido del olfato era un desastre. La abracé por atrás y ella se sorprendió.

-Edward, me asustaste –dijo girándose aun en mis brazos. –Ve a sentarte, te traje una comida deliciosa.

-A veces siento como si fueras mi madre, -ella sonrió y me empujó para que fuera al comedor. Mi corazón ardió al nombrarla. ¿Cómo me atrevía a comparar a mi madre con Tanya? Tenía que estar enfermo.

Comimos cómodamente y de pronto mi teléfono móvil sonó. Lo tomé y vi el número. Rodé los ojos y suspiré profundo.

-¿Hola? –dije con voz aburrida.

-¿Qué hay Edward? Oye me mandaron a Forks por el trabajo y quería ver si me podías dar hospedaje dado que tu casa es suficientemente grande como para 5. Prometo no molestar hermano, de verdad lo necesito.

-Emmett, no tienes que preguntar, solo ven y alójate. No es como si fuera a notar tu presencia de todos modos.

-Gracias, estaré ahí el mes entrante. Te avisaré con Giselle.

-Oye ella tiene voz ardiente, ¿Qué tal está? –dije cambiando de tema e interesándome por lo que contestara.

-Edward, por favor, no empieces, -escuché que suspiró profundamente, pero sonaba un suspiro resignado. –En una escala del 1 al 10 le daría un 8. Tiene senos pequeños y aparte es castaña, sé que prefieres las rubias, -en ese momento la imagen de Bella, de espaldas hacia mí con su cabello castaño como cascada vino a mi mente.

-No me subestimes hermano, no hay que ser racistas, me gustan las morenas y las rubias y las pelirrojas y de todo. No tengo preferencias.

-Vaya, bueno en ese caso…qué demonios, Edward no te metas con mi secretaria. Es muy eficiente y no quiero que después de que la dejes con el corazón destrozado, Casanova, deje de ser tan eficiente. Así que mantén alejadas tus asquerosas manos.

-No te pongas así, solo quería un poco de diversión, -miré a Tanya y ésta rodó los ojos. Se apuntó con los pulgares y con su rostro quería gritarme un 'aquí estoy yo idiota'. Le sonreí y le mandé un beso imaginario.

-Entonces mantente alejado de mi secretaria. Tienes mucha diversión allá Edward, quizá sería hora de que dejes de usar a las mujeres como objetos sexuales y sentaras cabeza.

-Mira quién habla de sentar cabeza Sr. Seré virgen hasta el matrimonio, -dije con voz de idiota.

-No te metas con eso, sabes que lo prometí, no es mi culpa que tú no hayas… -colgué el teléfono y lo aventé al otro lado de la habitación.

-Supongo que no fue una muy buena charla, ¿cierto? –dijo Tanya bebiendo una copa de vino. Hice un ademán para que me pasara una y me la dio. Era la una de la tarde y ya había comenzado a beber, la historia de mi vida.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –dije llenando mi copa de nuevo.

-El meteorólogo dijo que haría un poco de sol. ¿Qué te parece si nos asoleamos un poco? –me guiñó un ojo y fue al patio. Me encogí de hombros y la seguí.

Me quité la playera y me senté en la silla donde había despertado la vez que vi a Bella. Ella seguía viniendo a mi cabeza y no me gustaba. Gruñí para mi interior y me obligué a prestar atención a Tanya.

-¿Me ayudas con el bronceador? –dijo pasándome la botella. Tomé en mis manos y comencé a frotarlo en su piel desnuda. Terminé y después Tanya me recostó bocarriba sobre mi silla. Se puso sobre mí y sonrió. –Mi turno.

Tomó la botella y dejó caer una buena cantidad de bronceador sobre mi piel. Empezó a esparcirlo por mi pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente. Cuando estuvo decentemente esparcido bajó su rostro y besó mi mandíbula y se fue a mí oído. Puse mis manos es su cintura y comencé a subir. Estaba a punto de perderme en esto cuando escuché una sirena de ambulancia. Me puse atento y vi que se acercaba. ¿Pasaba algo? La ambulancia se detuvo y resulta que estaba más cerca de lo que creí. Detuve a Tanya y me puse de pie.

Caminé al frente con Tanya pisándome los talones. Llegué a la entrada y vi que entraban dos paramédicos a la casa de Bella. Una rubia despampanante salió de ahí con un móvil en su oído.

-¡No lo sé Alice, te dije que la encontré en el baño y llamé a la ambulancia! –decía alterada. La miré de arriba abajo y noté que tenía un vientre prominente. Estaba embarazada. -¿¡Como demonios quieres que me calme si…? Está bien, -cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente antes de soltar el aire de golpe. Lo hizo dos veces y después continuó. –Estoy más calmada ahora.

Mi giré y miré a los paramédicos salir con una camilla. Ahí estaba Bella, inconsciente. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué. No tenía idea por qué, pero mi corazón latió con más rapidez y mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta. La rubia despampanante embarazada avanzó hacia ella con el móvil aun en su oído.

-Bella, cariño. ¿Me escuchas? –dijo mientras tomaba su mano. –Todo va a salir bien nena, ya lo verás, -Estaba llorando y parece que la tal Alice le dijo algo por el teléfono. –Pero Alice, tengo que ir con ella, -hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por la cara. –Está bien Alice, avísame pase lo que pase. Dile a Jasper que lo mataré si no me avisa, -Alice dijo otra cosa y la rubia se alteró un poco más. –Fue mi culpa, debí cuidar de ella, yo… -la cortaron de nuevo y pareció que la habían tranquilizado. Se limpió las lágrimas y se metió a la casa en cuanto la ambulancia se fue.

Yo me quedé como estúpido mirando por donde se había ido Bella. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Sería peligroso? ¿Moriría? Moví mi cabeza a los lados para detener el asalto de preguntas, dado que la última hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo.

-Vaya lío. Una mujer embarazada y la otra parecía un palillo. ¿La viste? Apuesto a que es anoréxica.

-Vamos Tanya, esto no nos incumbe.

Nos metimos y continuamos donde estábamos. Me gustaría decir que mi mente se despejó, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario. Nuevas dudas me asaltaban y me sentía cada vez más frustrado. Tanya se fue al anochecer, después de recibir una llamada de su esposo. Me quedé ahí, en mi cama, pensando. De nuevo todas las preguntas. No podía dormir, a pesar de que me sentía muy cansado. ¿Estaría Bella en casa ya? No había escuchado nada. Tal vez debería ir a visitarlas. Me reí de mí mismo. Eran las dos de la mañana. Me puse de pie y salí al patio. Chiflé y una bola de pelo dorado salió corriendo, pero fue brutalmente detenido por una cadena. Chilló un poco y después se sentó.

Me acerqué y quité la cadena de su cuello, -Lo siento Toby, sabes que a Tanya no le agradas, -en cuanto se sintió con un poco de libertad salió corriendo. Toby, mi labrador dorado, el único recuerdo de mi vida pasada y mi único compañero fiel. Estaba tan grande, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y cuando estaba sobre sus dos patas llegaba a mi pecho. Su pelaje era hermoso porque su comida era de primera calidad. Tenía que cuidar a mi único amigo. Comenzó a ladrarme para que jugara con él. Decidí compensar su día de cautiverio y sacarlo a pasear. Sabía que una persona normal no lo hace a las dos de la mañana, pero por suerte nunca había sido normal.

Tomé la cadena y se la puse. Comenzó a lamerme la cara y estaba emocionado. Estaría igual después de todo un día de encierro. Vaya ironía, es lo que hacía todos los días. Caminamos por algunas calles y mi mente se despejó un poco después de la ligera lluvia y el aire fresco. Me sentía tan bien en estas condiciones. Es por eso que no me iba de Forks. Regresé a mi casa y justo cuando estaba esperando a que Toby marcara otro árbol un taxi pasó por la calle. Se paró delante de la casa de Bella. Alguien comenzó a bajar y se veía que se tomaba su tiempo. Noté que era Bella. Justo es ese momento la lluvia se hizo más pronunciada. Me acerqué un poco y vi su rostro. Estaba pálida y teniendo en cuenta su color de piel era mucho decir.

-Bella, -dije en un susurro. Ella se giró y me miró. En sus ojos había algo entre tristeza y dolor.

-Edward, -dijo secamente.

-Em… ¿estás bien? Vi que te llevaron en la ambulancia y…

-Sí, gracias, -dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Me alegro, -dije sinceramente. –Escucha, con respecto a lo del otro día. De verdad lo lamento, soy muy dado a olvidar lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Soy despistado, por así decirlo. No pretendía lastimarte. Aunque puedo decir que eres un ejemplar de vecina, a los vecinos que conozco es porque tengo problemas con ellos, -sonreí un poco y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, suele ocurrir, -se giró. –Tienes una muy linda sonrisa, -dijo en un tono tan bajo que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado bien. Iba a preguntar pero en eso la puerta de la casa de Bella se abrió y salió la rubia despampanante embarazada de la tarde. Debía aprender su nombre, su apodo es bastante largo.

-¡Bella! –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. La abrazó y comenzó a sollozar. –Me diste un susto de muerte Isabella, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Prometido, -dijo Bella sonriendo débilmente y levantando su mano derecha. –Ahora vamos que necesito descansar. Probablemente no despierte sino hasta dentro de doce horas.

-¿Por qué vienes sola? ¿Dónde está el inútil de mi hermano? –dijo casi gritando.

-Lo mandé a casa Rose, no lo necesito, no es mi niñero, -dijo Bella con irritación. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa y antes de entrar Bella se giró, me miró y sonrió débilmente de nuevo. –Buenas noches Edward, duerme bien.

-Igualmente, que te repongas pronto.

Con eso se metió. Yo fui por Toby y lo metí a la casa. Bostezó perezosamente antes de entrar en su enorme casa y recostarse. Tal vez fuera bueno que hiciera lo mismo. Ahora dormí como un bebé, supongo que me había agotado lo suficiente en la caminata. Eso o es que ahora que Bella estaba a salvo en su casa me sentía mejor.

Definitivamente la primera.


	3. 2 Octubre

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron, por ustedes subo este capítulo. Me alegra que les gustara.**

**Octubre, 2° mes****:**

-¿Qué dices entonces Edward? –dijo Tanya mientras seguía poniendo bronceador en mi espalda.

-No entiendo por qué sigues preguntando si sabes que siempre digo que sí.

-Muy bien, llamaré a todos para avisarles. Entonces tengo que ir a alistarme, tú puedes quedarte aquí y tal vez limpiar un poco. Aunque dudo que alguien note lo sucio que está.

-De acuerdo, -se acercó por atrás y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Se fue y me puse de pie. Ya no quería estar bajo las nubes "asoleándome", era estúpido. Pero claro que Tanya había insistido. Me dio hambre y fui a la cocina. Hice in sándwich con queso, caliente y fui de nuevo afuera. Escuche música y sonreí automáticamente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Bella, desde que salió del hospital esa noche. Había estado ocupado con las fiestas próximas y las pre-fiestas de halloween que todos festejaban en mi casa. De hecho, esa misma noche tendría una. Me acerqué a la cerca de madera y me quedé mirándola.

Estaba de cuclillas frente a una jardinera. Traía guantes amarillos gruesos. Su cabello estaba recogido y traía su playera recogida a la altura del pecho, dejando ver su abdomen. Su short era corto, de color verde. Se veía como modelo de revista o modelo de un programa erótico de jardinería. Seguro que eso hacía, por eso tenía tanto dinero.

-Hola Bella, -dije al fin. Se puso de pie con mucha rapidez y cerró los ojos. Se puso una mano en la cabeza y se quedó ahí por un momento. –Lo siento, no quise sorprenderte.

-Vaya, pues qué extraño, cada vez que hablas conmigo me sorprendes, -dijo algo irritada.

-De verdad, no es intencional.

-¿Qué quieres Masen? –dijo poniendo los brazos como jarra y mirándome. Su mirada era tan profunda.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Luces mucho mejor que la última vez.

-Es cierto, estoy bien. Gracias, -se acercó un poco a mí para recoger una pala.

-Que bueno, -no sabía qué decir, ella parecía reacia a hablar conmigo. -¿Ya comiste? Son las dos de la tarde, ¿no tienes hambre? –dije acercando mi sándwich a ella. Ella lo miró y arrugó la nariz. Se veía tan inocente. De pronto su rostro cambió y se vio un poco verde. -¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?

Corrió dentro de la casa y no cerró la puerta. Escuché como vomitaba y me desconcerté un poco. Salté la cerca y entré despacio. Bella estaba en el fregadero de la cocina. Cuando terminó lavó su boca rápidamente y se enderezó.

-Lo siento, creo que sigo un poco enferma.

-¿Te dijeron qué era lo que tenías? –dije algo desconcertado.

-Sí, algo así. Tengo un parásito, -su sonrisa parecía como si se estuviera burlando. –Uno que no se quitará hasta dentro de unos meses. Tendré que hacerme revisiones mensuales y cuando todo termine me han dicho que duele mucho, tanto que preferirías morir.

-¿En serio? ¿Es contagioso? –dije alejándome un poco de ella. Ella soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mí.

-¿Temes enfermarte? –corrió un dedo sobre mi pecho y se alejó de nuevo riendo. –Dudo que esto sea contagioso. Y menos para ti, por ser hombre.

-Es bueno saberlo, -salió de nuevo al patio y yo la seguí. Continuó su trabajo con las plantas. -¿Qué haces?

-Arreglando el jardín, -dijo mientras intentaba sacar una planta desde la raíz pero no podía. Me acerqué y quité sus manos. La jalé y cedió bajo mi fuerza. –Gracias.

-Por nada, -la seguí mirando. Era delicada en lo que hacía. -¿Te gusta mucho la jardinería?

-Sí, y la música, pero eso ya lo sabes. Me gusta leer, me gusta cocinar, todo lo que tenga que ver con el hogar. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Si no te molesta, me gustaría saber de ti. Estoy en desventaja al no saber nada.

-No creo que mi vida sea emocionante.

-No me refiero a tu vida genio, me refiero a tus gustos, tus sueños, lo que sea que me dé un indicio de quien eres.

-De acuerdo, me gusta la música, la lectura, las fiestas, las mujeres…

-De acuerdo, no más. Sé exactamente el tipo de persona que eres.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar.

-No era necesario, no quiero saber más de ti, -eso me dolió, no comprendí por qué pero lo hizo.

-¿Por qué? –dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque sé el tipo de hombre que eres y definitivamente no me quiero relacionar con alguien así.

-Bien, explícame que _crees_ saber de mí.

-Eres un vanidoso, mujeriego idiota que usa a las mujeres como trapos sucios y que es irrespetuoso y grosero. Seguro que no respetas ni a tu propia madre.

-¡Con mi madre no te metas! –dije apuntándola con el dedo. Bella debió ver el enojo y la seriedad con la que estaba hablando pues se puso de pie y sin decir nada más se metió en su casa. Maldije para mis adentros y me fui a mi casa.

En la noche comenzaron a llegar mis 'amigos', a quienes no conocía. Tanya había invitado a mucha gente, pero por suerte siempre traían comida y bebida. Comencé con la primera cerveza de la noche. Me sentía tan enojado aun, no por lo que dijo Bella, sino por mi actitud. Me porté como un idiota, seguro que ella me odia ahora. La asusté, lo noté en sus ojos.

Estaba en mi habitación, terminando de cambiarme, cuando llegó Tanya. Ayudó a ponerme la corbata y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca nos besábamos en la boca, era como un acuerdo no declarado. No me sentía bien besándola, sabiendo que ella besaba a su esposo.

Salimos al jardín trasero, donde estaba la piscina. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo. Y así comenzó la noche. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después.

**BPOV**

Después de ver los ojos de Edward me quedé pasmada. De verdad daba miedo. Estaba en el sofá de mi casa leyendo algo cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Genial, sería otra de _esas_ noches. ¿Qué a caso Edward no se cansaba? Tenía fiestas todos los días, seguro que cada una de ellas la pasaba con una chica diferente. Mi corazón se contrajo y me regañé mentalmente por eso, no debía sentir nada por él, no podía.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla al recordarlo, puse una mano en mi estómago y sorbí por la nariz. Tenía que ser fuerte ahora. Decidí salir al jardín solo para… no sé para qué. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo y la piscina estaba limpia. Me quité los zapatos y recogí mi pantalón hasta la rodilla. Me metí en la piscina, solo los pies y comencé a juguetear con el agua.

-¡Bella! –escuché de pronto. Me giré y vi a Edward parado frente a la reja. Me hizo señas para que me acercara y lo hice. Cuando estuve más cerca, el olor a alcohol llegó a mis fosas nasales, provocándome nauseas. Edward estaba ebrio, muy ebrio. –Bella, hola, que linda estás. ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado que será estar contigo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-No. Edward, estás muy ebrio, tengo que irme, -me dispuse a irme pero él alcanzó mi muñeca y me jaló con brusquedad. -¡Ouch!

-Me refiero a tú, yo y una cama. Seguro que gritas como una… -no dejé que continuara, lo cacheteé y me soltó. En ese momento se acercó una mujer castaña.

-Hola Edward, -se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Edward contestó con bastante ímpetu como ella. No pude más y me alejé. No volvería a hablar con él mientras pudiera evitarlo.

**Emmett´s POV**

La semana había sido tan pesada. Todo el trabajo y el papeleo que tuve que hacer para venir aquí. Eran las desventajas de ser el jefe de uno mismo. Saqué la agenda electrónica de mi bolsillo y vi lo que tenía que hacer mientras estacionaba en el supermercado.

Forks era un pueblo muy lindo. A nuestra madre siempre le había gustado. Bajé del auto y lo cerré. El Mercedes no me agradaba mucho, pero era rápido y económico en comparación con el Jeep. El cielo estaba encapotado y sentía que en cualquier momento se soltaría una tormenta. Resoplé y entré en el lugar.

Era pequeño, nada comparado con lo que hay en Nueva York, extrañaba el Wal Mart de ahí. Tomé una canasta y comencé a tomas cosas sin despegar mucho los ojos de mi agenda. Tenía una junta mañana por la mañana, después una conferencia de prensa el martes, en dos días. Seguí caminando y buscando mantequilla de maní. Sabía que el idiota de mi hermano tendría solamente cerveza en su refrigerador.

No la encontraba y me decidí a preguntar. Busqué a alguna persona con el ridículo traje del supermercado. Un mandil azul, pantalón negro y playera blanca. Amaba no tener que utilizar uniforme. Encontré a alguien, era una mujer, alta, rubia. Era realmente hermosa. Estaba estirándose para acomodar algo en los estantes. Noté su vientre, estaba abultado, quizá no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para dar a entender que estaba embarazada. Me quedé mirándola y no me di cuenta que estaba batallando hasta que soltó un jadeo de frustración.

Me acerqué y puse el objeto en su lugar. Ella me miró y pude ver sus ojos azules claro, eran los más hermosos que haya visto jamás.

-Gracias, -dijo después de un momento que la observé.

-Por nada…

-Rosalie, Rosalie Hale -dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano. La tomé y su piel estaba suave y fría. -¿Tú eres?

-Emmett, Emmett McCarthy -dije respondiendo su sonrisa. Era verdaderamente la mujer más bella que había visto.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo?

-Em…sí, quería saber dónde está la mantequilla de maní, por favor.

-Ah, claro. Está en el pasillo cinco en el segundo estante.

-Muchas gracias, -dije sonriendo. Seguro que parecía estúpido, pero ella causaba esa reacción en mí.

Me alejé algo reacio pues tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería conocer a esa mujer. Pero después recordé que estaba embarazada, seguro que estaba casada. Busqué y encontré lo que buscaba y me dispuse a pagar. Me formé en la fila y esperé mi turno.

-¡Rose! –gritó de pronto la cajera. Vi a Rosalie asomar la cabeza.

-¿Si?

-Necesito ir al baño, ¿me cubres? –Rosalie rodó los ojos y asintió. Se acercó y tomó el lugar de la antigua cajera.

-Parece que eres tú la embarazada, -dijo sonriendo. –Date prisa que estoy por salir y no quiero que me alcance la tormenta.

La cajera asintió y corrió al baño. La fila avanzó rápidamente y pronto estuve frente a Rosalie de nuevo. Miré disimuladamente su dedo y vi que no tenía anillo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Empezó a pasar distraídamente los artículos. Vio la mantequilla de maní y levantó la mirada.

-Veo que la encontraste, -dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, la necesitaba a toda costa. Seguro que el inútil de mi hermano no tiene esto y es esencial para mi vida, -sonreí y ella rió.

-Entonces no eres de por aquí.

-No, vivo en Nueva York. Vine en un viaje de negocios.

-Claro, seguro que estás ocupado, -pasó el siguiente artículo cuando el hombre detrás de mí carraspeó molesto. Terminó y después lo empacó en bolsas. Las iba a tomar para ponerlas sobre el carrito de las compras pero se las quité de la mano.

-Es mejor que no hagas esfuerzo, -dije mirando su estómago.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias.

Sonreí y el hombre de atrás volvió a emitir un sonido molesto. Suspiré y tomé el carro. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada comenzó a llover. No solo a llover sino a granizar. Por un momento temí por mi vida. Gemí al ver que me iba a empapar al salir y que lo que acababa de comprar probablemente le pasaría algo.

-Rosalie, por Dios. No puedes salir así, -me giré y vi a Rosalie poniéndose su abrigo. ¿De verdad pensaba salir así?

-Puedo y tengo que hacerlo. Bella está sola en casa.

-Rose, no puedes. Te enfermarás.

-Tengo un paraguas. No pasará nada.

-¿A caso viste los meteoritos que estás cayendo? Te romperán la cabeza.

-No me importa, si no llego se preocupará. Adiós Beca, -caminó hacia la salida y por supuesto que no la dejé salir. Me acerqué y tomé su brazo suavemente.

-Rosalie, espera. Yo puedo llevarte.

-No Emmett, muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No te dejaré salir así, -debió ver que hablaba en serio. Me miró a los ojos un rato más y después asintió.

- Está bien. Puedes llevarme a mi casa.

Sonreí y le dije que esperara ahí. Fui por mi auto y lo detuve justo frente a la puerta, Rosalie salió con el paraguas en mano y corrió al auto. Le abrí la puerta desde adentro y entró corriendo. Prendí la calefacción para que estuviera más cómoda y puse el estéreo. Me dio la dirección y rápidamente supe donde estaba, era la casa de al lado de mi hermano. Vaya casualidad. Estuvimos en silencio por un momento.

-Es un V8 o un V12.

-¿Disculpa? -había estado algo absorto en mis pensamientos.

-El auto, es un CL V8 o V12, -la miré extrañado.

-Un V12 por supuesto, si no tiene más de 10 cilindros no es un carro, -sonreí y ella también.

-Estoy segura de que corres como desquiciado por la ciudad, -sus ojos tuvieron un destello de algo que no supe identificar. Pasó sus largas y delicadas manos por el tablero y el estéreo. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de autos? Esta mujer iba a matarme.

-No, solo en la carretera. El kilometraje llega a 360 kilómetros por hora, de los cuales solo he podido levantar 220 en la ciudad y 300 en carretera, la sensación de la adrenalina es… -no supe como describirlo así que preferí quedarme en silencio.

-Wow, lo que daría por poder correr un bebé como estos. Es realmente hermoso.

-Si prometes que nos volveremos a ver, yo prometo que te llevaré a correrlo, -las palabras salieron antes de que incluso pasaran por mi cabeza. Algo que no era muy común en mí, siempre solía pensar con cuidado lo que decía. La miré de reojo para ver su reacción. Pareció confundida al principio.

-Me encantaría Emmett, pero no creo que sea conveniente, -dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que te guste andar con una mujer embarazada, -en ese momento llegamos a la entrada de su casa y me detuve. Me giré para mirarla y tomé su mentón.

-Rosalie, dudo que me importe mucho. Si a mí no me importa, ¿por qué a ti si? Vamos, sal conmigo, -ella pareció dudarlo más. De verdad necesitaba que me dijera que sí.

-Está bien, acepto Emmett, -sonrió y yo le contesté.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi pero no estoy seguro. Rose, ¿me permitirías besarte? –dije sin pensar, de nuevo. Me acerqué un poco a ella para ver su reacción. Si retrocedía la dejaría en paz, si no, la besaría obviamente. No se alejó, lo que tomé como una aprobación.

Bajé mi rostro poco a poco y después la besé. Ella respondió, primero despacio, después enredó sus brazos en mi cuello. Yo puse una de mis manos en su cabeza y la otra en su cintura para atraerla más a mí. Sentí su vientre y lo acaricié suavemente. Tenía tan poco tiempo de conocer a esta mujer y sabía que moriría o mataría por ella. Incluso me convertiría en padre si me diera permiso.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire. Ella no abrió sus ojos, recargó su mejilla en mi hombro y suspiró profundamente.

-Gracias Rose, -dije acariciando su cabello. Me miró y sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, Emmett.

Salió del auto con su paraguas en alto y en el porche de su casa se giró y se despidió con una sonrisa. Cuando la perdí de vista recargué la cabeza en el asiento y suspiré profundo. Esta mujer me iba a volver completamente loco.

**Rosalie POV**

Entré a la casa aun algo distraída. Puse mi mano sobre mis labios. El beso había sido grandioso, nunca ningún hombre me había besado con tanto cariño como lo hizo él. Lo había conocido ese mismo día y estaba segura de que era él. Desde el momento en que vi sus hoyuelos.

No le importó que estuviera embarazada, nunca me miró mal o me criticó. Ni siquiera preguntó. Aunque sabía que las preguntas vendrían con el tiempo. No me importaba, si me dejaba cuando le dijera la verdad entonces tendría el recuerdo de lo que pasé con él, antes de dejarlo ir.

Volví a la realidad y escuché a alguien sollozar. Me acerqué a la estancia y vi a Bella en el sofá, llorando.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasó? –dije mientras me acercaba. Me senté a su lado y ella me abrazó. –Bella, dime qué pasó.

-Yo…yo…salí a tomar aire y…y Edward tenía una fiesta, -al escuchar ese nombre me puse tensa, no de la preocupación sino del coraje. –Me llamó y me acerqué, dijo que siempre había pensado en que quería llevarme a la cama y…y que gritaría como… como algo. Lo cacheteé antes de terminar. Después llegó Jessica y lo saludó con un beso en la boca y él respondió con…con tanto ímpetu. ¡No le importó que yo estuviera ahí! –Bella soltó más sollozos y se presionó más contra mí. Edward Masen era el hombre más horrible e insoportable del planeta.

-Bella, sé que no es el mejor momento cariño, pero te lo dije. No debiste fijarte en él dos años atrás. Ni entonces ni ahora, él no es un hombre, es un monstruo.

-No puedo evitarlo, algo dentro de él me llama como un imán. Pero prometo no volver a acercarme a él de ahora en adelante.

-Esa en mi chica. Ahora, a dormir.

-Diablos Rosalie, eres peor que mi mamá

-Tengo que acostumbrarme, -ella sonrió y asintió. Bajó su cabeza puso uno de su oído en mi panza.

-Hola bebé, hola angelito. Te estamos esperando por aquí. Serás bienvenido con tanto amor. Nada te faltará nunca mientras yo viva. Y menos con una mami como Rosalie.

Sabía de algo que le faltaría y eso sería un padre.

**Reviews que no tienen cuenta, muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Angie **

**Amalia McCandless**

**Rosalie Cullen Hale**

**mone cullen**


	4. 3 Noviembre

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me animan muchísimo.**

**Lamento no poder contestarlos todos.**

**El fic está algo confuso al principio, pero pronto sabrán qué sucede. Pero algo elemental, no quiero que piensen tan mal de Edward. Es un idiota mujeriego pero se protege, contra hijos quiero decir. Y Bella no es tan tonta como para dormir con él estando ebrio. Lo que quiero aclarar es EL HIJO DE BELLA NO ES DE EDWARD.**

**Pero eso me dio una idea para una historia nueva jeje. **

**Noviembre 3er mes**

**Edward POV****:**

No volví a ver a Bella desde la vez de la jardinería. La verdad es que la extrañaba, extrañaba tener una plática racional con un ser racional. No, me retracto, mi hermano no cuenta como buena charla, a pesar de que es racional. Emmett es tan aburrido. Aunque cumplió su promesa de parecer que no se encontraba aquí.

Un día decidí levantarme temprano para poder verla, de verdad tenía que verla. Era como una droga para mí. No estaba en el jardín, suspiré frustrado y volví a mi casa. Emmett estaba en la cocina con un café en una mano y el periódico en la otra. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces grandulón? ¿Cosas de negocios? –dije tomando una cerveza del refrigerador. Empezando el día.

-No, estoy buscando una película para ver con Rosalie, -dijo distraídamente.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Quién es Rosalie? –sonaba a nombre de zorra. Mi hermano merecía algo mejor que una prostituta.

-Tú vecina, idiota, -dijo con tono de estúpido.

-¿Cuál vecina? –dije sacando una barra de frutas. Vivir con Emmett era bueno en algunos aspectos, siempre había comida.

-La vecina de al lado, al lado derecho.

-Estás loco, ahí vive Bella.

-Sí, ahí viven Rosalie y Bella.

-Oh, espera. Estás hablando de la rubia despampanante embarazada. Wow hermano, creí que tirarías más lejos. Vamos Emmett, ¿una chica embarazada?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Edward? –dijo sin quitar la mirada del periódico.

-Que no es tu hijo, que alguien más la tocó. No puede ser que después todo el tiempo que llevas imponiéndote autocelibato salgas con que te gusta alguien embarazada. Al menos consíguete a alguien que esté a tu nivel, que tenga tus ideales.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ella es menos o más que yo? –dijo mirándome sobre el periódico, bueno, era un comienzo.

-Es obvio que ella no te llega ni a los talones hermano, -dije sonriendo. Emmett se puso de pie y vi que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Rosalie **O **de Bella porque te prometo que te golpearé tanto que te dejaré sin dientes.

-Cálmate, yo solo intentaba halagarte. Ya no se te complace con nada. Deberías intentar dormir con una mujer, te quita el estrés.

-Ya cállate Edward, en serio. ¿No piensas en otra cosa?

-Sí, en comer y tomar y quizá dormir.

-De verdad Edward, ya supéralo. Han pasado 7 años.

-No empieces, deja de joder.

-Yo no estoy jodiéndote, tú te jodes la vida solo, -me fui antes de que continuara. Seguro que seguía el típico discurso de "ya supéralo, eres un hombre competente e inteligente, blah, blah, blah". A la mierda con todo. Llegué a la estancia y prendí el televisor. Diez minutos después Emmett se asomó.

-Iré al cine más tarde, tengo una junta en…

-No me tienes que dar tu itinerario, me vale lo que hagas.

-Solo quería decirte que si quieres hacer algo diferente esta noche, vamos a estar en el cine, Rose, Bella y yo a las 10. Adiós.

Lo consideré por un momento. Tanya no me había llamado hace dos días. No tenía planes esta noche. Hacía años que no iba al cine, no había pasado una sola noche lo suficientemente sobrio como para ir. Y la razón por la que tuve que decir que sí fue porque Bella estaría ahí. Quería volver a verla. Decidí que iría.

A las ocho y media me metí a la ducha, me cambié, me rasuré. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, parecía mucho menor que antes. Mi cara quedó completamente limpia. Me puse algo formal, pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Hacía años que no me cambiaba así. Me miré en el espejo y la imagen del yo pasado vino a mi cabeza. Suspiré y estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda mis planes y volver a recostarme en la cama y festejar bebiendo más de lo normal. Pero hubo una razón mayor: Bella.

Salí de mi casa y tomé mi lindo Volvo, el que hacía meses no utilizaba. Era lo bueno de que Tanya siempre trajera comida, y ahora Emmett. Llegué al centro comercial donde estaba el cine con antelación y me puse a caminar cómodamente. Pasé por algunas tiendas que no sabía que estaban ahí. Al diez para las 10 volví al frente del cine y me puse a esperar. Miré alrededor fijándome en 'los ojos' de las mujeres. Había unas buenas, pero ninguna llamó mi atención.

Seguí mirando hasta que reconocí el cuerpo que había ansiado ver hace días. Ahora traía pantalones largos, no me permitían ver sus piernas. Traía una blusa de manga larga que le quedaba holgada, sin permitirme ver sus curvas o su cuerpo en lo absoluto. Noté que venía con alguien, de la mano. Estaba riendo, su sonrisa era hermosa. Se acercó y cuando nuestros ojos se toparon ella dejó de sonreír. El chico que venía con ella la miró y la sacudió un poco. Detrás de ellos llegaron mi hermano y la rubia des… Rosalie. Rosalie miró a Bella y le preguntó algo. Bella seguía mirándome como si fuera una alucinación. Rosalie me miró y estuve casi seguro de que sus ojos reflejaron odio y enojo. Temí por mi vida. Se acercaron y Rosalie se puso frente a mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, pedazo de basura, adefesio, animal? –dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el pecho con su dedo por cada insulto.

-Rosalie, él es Edward, mi hermano, tu vecino, -dijo Emmett tomándola por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué? –dijo girándose molesta hacia Emmett. –Nunca me dijiste que vivías con este pedazo de idiota. Tienen apellidos diferentes.

-Te dije que vivía con mi hermano, que era tu vecino. Nuestra madre fue la misma, tuvimos diferente papá.

-Pero nunca me dijiste que era Edward, y aun así, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo lo invité, creí que se llevarían bien. Lo siento nena, debí preguntarte primero, -la abrazó por la cintura y ella pareció relajarse al instante.

-No importa, ya está aquí. Bella, cariño, ¿hay algún problema? –dijo mirándola. Bella negó con la cabeza, no me miró, el tipo a su lado la tomó de la mano y la abrazó. Una ola de un sentimiento que no conocía pasó por mí. Identifiqué eso como celos, era increíble, jamás lo había sentido. La única persona que amé no me dejó sentir celos, lo único que sentí por ella fue enojo.

Compramos los boletos para la película, era una bobada, una película de chicas. Pero dado que la que mandaba en este caso era Rosalie, me quedé callado. Fui a la tienda y compré golosinas a lo tonto. Si no me iba a emborrachar al menos me empacharía con dulces. Compré un bol enorme de palomas y un refresco grande. Me giré con todo en las manos y topé con alguien, derramando todo. Gracias a Dios los dulces vienen en empaques. Miré a la persona y vi que era Bella. Demonios, seguro que ahora me odiaba más. Tomé servilletas y comencé a limpiarla.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, no quise arruinar tu atuendo, -cuando pronuncié eso me di cuenta de que estaba frotando mis manos sobre su pecho y que la blusa que traía dejaba un poco reflejado gracias a lo mojado. Comencé a sentirme incómodo y me aparté.

-No importa, no es como si fuera un Armani o un Gucci, -dijo tomando papel y limpiándose ella misma. –Iré al baño, los alcanzo después.

Rosalie y Emmett asintieron y el chico que venía con Bella también. Se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella asintió distraídamente mientras seguía limpiando su blusa. Se fue y yo no me quería ir, así que la seguí al baño. No me notó y cuando salió y me vio ahí se asustó.

-Lo siento, de nuevo, no quise sorprenderte, -extrañamente rió, supongo que recordando que cada vez que la veía la asustaba.

-No tenías por qué quedarte. Te perderás la película.

-Oh vamos, ¿una película de chicas? Las odio, no discutí porque estaba seguro de que Rosalie cortaría mi cabeza, -dije haciendo una mueca. Ella rió y asintió.

-También las odio, todas esas bobadas de amor a primera vista y primeros besos apasionados. Y lo peor es que esta trata sobre un chico que tiene a la persona adecuada frente a él todo el tiempo pero nunca lo ve.

-Eso es estúpido, no creo que alguien tan importante pueda pasar desapercibido. Significa que el hombre es un ciego.

-Sí, -dijo mientras avanzaba. De pronto tuve un impulso y la tomé del brazo. Ella me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Ven conmigo, saltémonos las bobadas esas y vayamos a comer una nieve.

-Edward, sé que no te agrado para nada más que para llevarme a la cama. Yo no soy de ese tipo, si me disculpas me están esperando, -se soltó de mi agarre pero volví a sujetarla.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –dije algo molesto. Si había sido Emmett lo mataría.

-Tú, -noté que sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y bajó la mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca dije algo así.

-Tal vez tu estando sobrio no, pero cuando estabas ebrio el otro día lo dijiste. Antes de ponerte a besar a otra.

Demonios, la había insultado sin darme cuenta. Me maldije interiormente y después me acerqué más a ella. Levanté cuidadosamente su mentón.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad no era mi intención. Cuando estoy ebrio no pienso, no razono. Nunca te pediría que te acostaras conmigo, eres diferente, -deslicé mi mano por su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos. Tembló bajo mi roce y me sentí poderoso. Después abrió los ojos y sin decir nada se alejó.

No dijo nada más y yo estaba tan…extrañamente apenado, nunca me había sentido así, nunca me habían rechazado. Decidí no volver a entrar y mejor me fui a mi casa. Esa noche Tanya me llamó y dijo que quería verme mañana. Esa noche me dormí temprano, por lo que pude despertar temprano.

Tanya llegó con la ya común porción de café Starbucks. Salimos y dijo que tenía que hablar de algo serio conmigo. Cuando salimos se escuchaba música, mi estómago se contrajo al pensar que era Bella. Tanya también la escuchó. Se acercó a la cerca y vi que tapaba su boca para evitar reír. Me acerqué y la vi. Estaba bailando y colgando ropa al mismo tiempo. ¿Era posible que sus caderas hubieran crecido? ¿O su pecho? Dios, si no estaba alucinando, eran dos o tres veces más grandes. Estaba un poco más infladita del estómago, pero aun así era una belleza. Todo eso no lo pude ver ayer por su ropa holgada, pero ahora era diferente.

Tanya comenzó a reír en alto y Bella notó nuestra presencia. Apagó rápidamente la música y se sonrojó, sus mejillas eran tan adorables. Quería tocarlas. Di otro recorrido por su cuerpo y concluí que no estaba alucinando. Sus caderas y su pecho eran más grandes.

-Es patética, -dijo Tanya, estaba seguro de que Bella pudo oírla. Traté de decir algo pero ella continuó. -¡Oye! –dijo hablándole a Bella. –Oye tú, Beca, -dijo moviendo la mano.

-Es Bella, -dije presionando el tabique nasal con mi pulgar y el índice.

-Sí, eso, -Bella se giró y la miró. –Ven, acércate. Quiero preguntarte algo, -Bella se acercó y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

-Dime Tanya, -remarcó su nombre para darle a comprender que la recordaba.

-Dime algo, ¿es mi imaginación o cada vez que te veo estás más gorda y fea? –la miré frunciendo el ceño y después a Bella. Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos.

-¡Tanya! –dije tomándola por el brazo.

-Es en serio Edward, no me digas que no notaste esas caderas de… ni siquiera tienen nombre. Y sus senos, por Dios casi se salen. Sin mencionar su creciente barriga, ¿Cómo te cabe la ropa?

-Es suficiente, pídele una disculpa, -dije amenazándola con los ojos. Me sentía como el padre de una niña malcriada.

-¿Qué? Estás loco, no me voy a disculpar por decir la verdad, -se soltó de mi brazo y fue a la casa. Me giré y miré a Bella. Bajó la mirada y se giró.

-Bella, espera. Lo siento mucho, ella no quiso…

-Sí Edward, sí quiso y lo hizo. Adiós.

Se metió en su casa y yo gruñí. Regresé a la casa y Tanya estaba tomando algo en la cocina. La tomé por el brazo e hice que me mirara.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –dije casi ladrando.

-No, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué la defiendes? Nunca habías hecho eso ni mucho menos me habías hablado así. Soy mayor que tú, tienes que respetarme, -tenía que estar bromeando.

-Pues estás en mi casa y son mis reglas. ¿Sabes cuánto me tomó que volviera a hablarme? ¡Dios! ¡Tanya lo arruinaste todo, no volverá a hablar conmigo!

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso? Creí que no te gustaban las gordas.

-¡No está gorda! ¡Está incluso mucho mejor que tú! –ella se molestó y se soltó de mi agarre, de nuevo.

-¡Pues me alegra que pienses así porque voy a crecer mucho en estos meses! –dijo con una mirada asesina. Me quedé en shock.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dije en un susurro. No quería que fuera lo que creo.

-Que estoy embarazada, eso es de lo que venía a hablarte.

-Pero… no puede ser. Tú y yo hemos sido precavidos, -dije mirándola de frente.

-Pues parece que no lo suficiente, -se puso los brazos alrededor del vientre y bajó la mirada.

-¿Cómo sé que es mío? Estás casada, puede que sea de él.

-Sí, puede ser. Lo sabremos con una prueba de ADN, -subió la mirada y vi que tenía los ojos llorosos. -¿Qué vamos a hacer si es tuyo, Edward? ¿Cuidarías de él o fingirías que no existe? Tal como lo hizo tu padre, -cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar la ola de furia que me invadía.

-Con mis padres no te metas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Respóndeme. ¿Me dejarás ahí o te casarás conmigo?

-Tengo 24 años, no pienso casarme ni ahora ni nunca.

-¡24 años, Edward! ¿No se te hace suficiente? Yo me casé a los 23

-Tú eres tú, yo no me pienso casar. Ni siquiera pensaba tener hijos. Haremos la prueba cuanto antes. Si sale negativo dejaremos de vernos. Si sale positivo entonces…le dirás a tu esposo la verdad y…vendrás a vivir conmigo. Si no funciona entonces puedo comprarte una casa y mantenerte a ti y a mi hijo o hija. Pero no me voy a casar.

Tanya pareció aceptar. Esa tarde llamamos a un laboratorio para hacer una prueba, pero antes de eso iríamos al doctor. Hicimos una cita para después de comer. Ni siquiera podía comer, tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago.

El día pasó rápido, todo iba bien con el bebé, tenía apenas 3 semanas. Después pasamos al laboratorio y nos dijeron que tendrían los resultados en dos semanas, al parecer tenían mucho trabajo. Dejé a Tanya en su casa y decidimos que no dijera nada a su esposo sobre el bebé hasta que estuviéramos seguros de quién era el padre. Regresé a mi casa y me sentía tan confundido. Quería hablar con Bella, ella era mi droga y hacía tiempo que no la consumía. Sin mencionar que estaba molesta conmigo.

Salí al jardín, con la esperanza de verla. Pero no fue así, no estaba. Vi que había un dormitorio con la luz encendida. Tomé una piedrecilla y la lancé, procurando no romper el vidrio. Solo esperaba que fuera Bella y no Rosalie, ella me mataría. Lancé otra y la ventana se abrió. Bella asomó la cabeza.

-Bella –dije en un susurro alto. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con voz cargada de coraje.

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor. Baja unos minutos, -escuché que gruñó y cerró la ventana. Esperé unos momentos para ver si salía. Estuve a punto e marcharme cuando escuché la puerta. Bella se acercó con la pijama puesta. Se veía adorable.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero disculparme, Tanya no suele ser así. Es una persona muy agradable si la tratas. Estaba pasando por algo difícil.

-Claro, ¿eso es todo?

-No, quiero saber si estás molesta conmigo. Yo no dije nada, de verdad. De hecho creo que te ves más linda, pero eso es irrelevante en estos momentos, -moví la cabeza a los lados intentando concentrarme. A la luz de la luna su piel se veía más linda, parecía brillar. Sus ojos parecías chocolate líquido.

-No Edward, no estoy molesta contigo. Solo que… no quiero ser tu amiga. No te conviene, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo sí quiero ser tu amigo, -comencé a desesperarme y atravesé la cerca de madera. Me acerqué a ella y ella se hizo para atrás.

-Solo aléjate, de verdad es por tu propio bien, -la tomé por la cintura y ella comenzó a temblar. –E-Edward. Esto no está bien, por favor, aléjate.

-No lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por qué? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Porque me… me gustas, mucho.

-No lo entiendes, esto no puede ser, no es posible. Tres son multitud. A parte, no puedo estar esperándote en casa y estar preocupada por quién serás, Edward Hyde o el Dr. Jekyll.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿El problema es por la bebida? La dejaré, también dejaré a Tanya, puedes mudarte conmigo, dejar a Rosalie. Emmett estará encantado de vivir con ella, -no sabía que estaba pensando pero la necesitaba conmigo. Acababa de enterarme que tal vez sería papá y aquí estoy, ofreciéndole mi corazón a otra mujer.

-No me refiero a Tanya o a Rosalie, -bajó la mirada y yo subí su rostro tomándola por el mentón.

-¿Entonces a quién? ¿Es el chico que estaba contigo en el cine? Seré mejor que él, ya te dije, dejaré de beber si tú me lo pides. –dije algo impaciente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de beber, pero no porque yo te lo pido, sino por tu voluntad. Yo no te voy a decir qué hacer. Jacob es solo un amigo.

-¡Entonces dime quién!

-A mi bebé Edward, -oh no, un deja vú.

-No entiendo.

-Estoy embarazada.


	5. 4 Diciembre

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Wow, en serio que no puedo llegar a escribir cuan agradecida estoy. De verdad no sabía que tendría esta respuesta y me hacen sentir tan feliz. Lamento no poder responder a todos los comentarios, pero no tienen idea de cuanto lo agradezco.**

**A aquellas que expresaron dudas y no las contesté es porque en el fic se van a aclarar. En caso de que no, entonces sí díganme jeje. **

**Algunas dijeron que tenían teorías, entonces compártanlas y veremos qué tan acertadas están. No importa que pongan su autobiografía en un comentario, yo los leo encantada.**

**Bien, ya me alargué, solo espero que les guste el capítulo. Se cuidan :D**

**Diciembre, 4° mes**

¿Cuántos embarazos podía soportar un hombre? Y el mismo día. Después de que Bella me dijera eso, yo no pude hacer nada. Ella al ver mi reacción se fue, dejándome sin nada. No había vuelto a hablar con ella y las dos semanas habían pasado volando. La extrañaba, quería hablar con ella, abrazarla si me dejara. Me puse a trabajar para salir adelante y ser mejor para ella o si iba a ser padre, para mi hijo. No tenía ningún empleo, porque no lo necesitaba, quizá económicamente, pero al conseguir un empleo tenía interacción con la gente. Buscaría un trabajo.

Bella dijo que tenía problemas con la bebida y tal vez fuera cierto. Comencé a ir a una asociación para dejar de tomar. Alcohólicos anónimos. Llevaba dos semanas sobrio y estaba a punto de volverme loco pero cada vez que sentía que perdía el control, recordaba a Bella. Las navidades se acercaban y quería darle algo, una sorpresa.

-Edward, -dijo Tanya a mi lado. Me giré y la miré.

-¿Perdón?

-No me estabas escuchando, -dijo irritada. -¿Dónde anda tu cabeza Edward? Estamos a punto de saber la verdad.

-Lo sé, solo ando un poco distraído.

-Sr. Cullen, -dijo la enfermera del mostrador. Me puse de pie y ella me extendió un sobre. –Suerte, que tenga buen día, -dijo con voz neutral que me indicaba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo como me fuera.

Jalé a Tanya y la llevé a la cafetería más cercana. Nos sentamos y le extendí el sobre.

-Tú ábrelo, -dije mirando el sobre como si fuera veneno o explosivo. Tanya rodó los ojos y lo tomó. Rompió una parte y sacó una hoja. Lo miró y no supe interpretar su reacción. Le quité la hoja y lo observé. NEGATIVO, decía. Estaba seguro de que acababa de soltar el aire que tenía desde hacía 2 minutos. Aun era libre, libre para pertenecerle a alguien más. Ahora podía ir con Bella y decirle que podíamos estar juntos con seguridad. No era mi hijo.

Miré a Tanya y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Suspiré y tomé sus manos.

-No voy a mentirte, me alegro de que no sea mi hijo pero me alegro por ti y por tu esposo. Pueden salir adelante, quizá esto es lo que les hacía falta para reavivar su amor. Yo no soy para ti, soy menor que tú y un inmaduro. Nunca hubiera podido cuidar de él. Mira mi vida, es un desastre, no puedo ni hacerme cargo de mí mismo.

-No quiero dejar de verte.

-No es posible que sigamos juntos, no quiero que esto vaya más lejos. Si tienes que saberlo, creo que estoy comenzando a enamorarme de alguien, -dije sin mirarla, no estaba seguro de su reacción.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién? –dijo con tono molesto.

-No es necesario que lo sepas, -me puse de pie y ella me miró aterrada. –Hasta aquí llegamos Tanya, que tengas una buena vida, -Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, besé su frente y me marché. Llegué a mi casa y vi que el carro de Emmett estaba ahí. El mes había pasado y Emmett seguía en mi casa. Algo me decía que Rosalie tenía que ver. Entré en la casa y no escuché ruido. Probablemente estaba en casa de Rosalie. Quería hablar con Bella, tal vez este fuera un buen momento. Caminé hasta su puerta y toqué. Abrió Bella, una Bella sonriente y hermosa. No pude evitar mirar su vientre ahora que sabía la verdad. Ahí estaba, un pequeño bulto que incitaba a mis manos a tocarla. En cuanto me vio su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vine a buscar a Emmett, ¿está aquí?

-No, se llevó a Rosalie desde la mañana y no han regresado.

-¿En qué se fueron?

-En un taxi, creo que escuché algo sobre correr carros o algo así. ¿Quién los entiende a esos dos? –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que lo esperaré en casa.

-Bella, ¿está todo bien? –dijo Jacob, el mismo chico del cine. Entrecerré los ojos al verlo aparecer. De verdad que lo odiaba a él y a los estúpidos celos. Había una pregunta que no había desaparecido desde que Bella me confesó que estaba embarazada. ¿Sería Jacob el padre? Tal vez ellos no estaban juntos como pareja pero tal vez estaban juntos por el bebé.

-Sí, claro Jake. Solo estaba hablando con el vecino. Adiós Edward, -dijo indiferente. Ouch, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Cerró la puerta y yo me fui a mi casa.

**Emmett POV**

Me había llevado a Rosalie a una carrera de carros. Había pagado para que nos dejaran pasar a ver los autos. Rosalie estaba brillando, sus ojos mostraban tanta emoción. Acariciaba los carros con los más dulces de los toques. Hablamos con unos de los pilotos y dijo que le encantaría subir a Rosalie, de no ser porque era dos veces su tamaño. Ella se puso triste por un momento pero después le prometí que la llevaría a correr con el mío.

La invité a comer pero no tenía ganas de estar rodeado de gente, quería estar a solas con ella. Decidimos ir al parque a comer, compramos algo para hacer lonches y fuimos. Caminamos por un rato, tomados de la mano. Cuando encontramos un lugar bastante apartado de todo extendí una manta y ella se sentó. Comenzamos a preparar la comida y comimos tranquilamente.

En algún momento de la tarde nos sentamos cómodamente. Rosalie estaba entre mis piernas y yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acariciando con cuidado su vientre. Ella se giró y me miró. Se puso sobre sus rodillas y tomó mi rostro. Me besó suavemente. La tomé por la cintura y respondí a su beso. Ella se fue reclinando, al igual que yo hasta que quedamos recostados, ella sobre mí. Seguimos besándonos, podía sentir su vientre contra mi abdomen. Acaricié su espalda. Ella movió sus manos a mi cuello y de ahí a los botones de mi camisa. No adiviné lo que se proponía sino hasta que desabrochó dos botones. Tomé sus manos y la detuve.

-Rosalie, -la llamé débilmente. Ella se puso de pie, se alejó y se sentó del otro lado, atrajo sus piernas a su pecho, pero su vientre era un impedimento.

-Lo siento, -dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Me acerqué y la abracé.

-No lo lamentes, es solo que hice una promesa y no puedo romperla.

-Lo entiendo Emmett, sé que no soy deseable y menos ahora, -dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

-No Rose, eres hermosa y te deseo, pero se lo prometí a mi madre, le prometí que esperaría al matrimonio para tener relaciones. Si quieres nos casamos esta noche en las vegas, pero no digas que no eres deseable.

-¿Por qué le prometiste eso a tu madre? –no quería hablar de eso, aun era triste. Pero me alegré de que su expresión de tristeza se fuera de su linda cara. Sonreí y me senté a su lado, ella quitó sus piernas y me dejó abrazarla.

-Cuando mi madre estaba muriendo, me hizo prometerle eso, era su último deseo así que lo hice. Lo he cumplido hasta ahora y eso que he sido tentado más de una vez, -Rosalie me miró y asintió. –Solo por ti, Rosalie. Pero han sido tantas veces.

-¿Solo por mí? –dijo sorprendida.

-Así es, nunca había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. Todas son tan superficiales, no me agradan. Pero tú eres lista, hermosa, especial, única. Todo en ti es perfecto.

-Pero eres guapo, exitoso, tuviste que tener a alguien, -negué con la cabeza y Rosalie aun no salía de su asombro.

-Eres la única, -acaricié su mejilla y me sonrió. –No lo había dicho antes pero, te amo Rosalie. Eres la única mujer con la que querría pasar el resto de mi vida. Y, si me lo permites, seré el padre de tu hijo, -acaricié su vientre suavemente, temeroso de saber su respuesta. Ella comenzó a llorar y me abrazó.

-No, no quieres eso. No quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo, no después de saber la verdad.

-Pruébame, -dijo acariciando su espalda. Ella volvió a su posición.

-Mi bebé tiene padre, sé quién es. Pero también sé que él nunca va a reclamar a este bebé porque tiene familia, -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón se encogió. –No creas que yo me acosté con un hombre casado, mi bebé es… producto de una violación, -sus sollozos incrementaron y la atraje a mis brazos.

-No pasa nada nena, nunca nadie volverá a lastimarte o a tocarte.

-Cada noche lo recuerdo, es como si tuviera una grabación que se repite una y otra vez. Iba caminando por la calle y de pronto un grupo de jóvenes me tomaron, entre ellos estaba Royce, hijo del presidente. Él estaba ya metido en todo lo del gobierno, era alguien público. Me miró, me evaluó y después comenzaron, de uno por uno, eran 4 y Royce. Él fue quien comenzó y quien terminó. Me dejaron ahí, creí que moriría por el dolor, pero no fue así. Lo único que quería era la muerte, pero no llegó. Me encontró la policía y me llevaron al hospital. Bella me ayudó en todo, al igual que Alice. Pero todo era horrible, ya no quería vivir. Me sentía tan sucia. Quería arrancarme la vida o la piel, cualquiera. Después resultó que estaba embarazada. Y hallé esa razón para vivir. Me apoyé en el rayito de luz que crecía dentro de mí, -Rosalie puso sus manos sobre las mías, que estaban en su vientre.

-Has sido tan fuerte, -susurré en so oído. Había escuchado ese nombre, conocía al bastardo ese. No era momento de dejarse envolver por la ira, Rosalie me necesitaba y yo estaría ahí por ella.

-Te mentí, no sé quién es el padre. Puede ser cualquiera de los cinco.

-Haremos algo, olvidarás eso, lo intentaremos. Haremos como si hubiese sido mi hijo desde el principio. ¿Qué me dices Rosalie? Cásate conmigo, hoy. Vamos.

**Edward POV**

A las tres de la tarde me desperté, me asomé por la ventana y vi que el auto de Emmett ya no estaba. ¿Estará Rosalie con Bella? ¿O quizá Jacob? Mi puño derecho golpeó contra una pared y mis nudillos se pusieron rojos. Decidí ir a preguntar si sabían algo de Emmett ya que no contestaba su móvil.

Por segunda vez en el día toqué la puerta. Bella me abrió, pero parecía que había estado durmiendo. Su cabello era un hermoso desastre y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Edward?

-Mira Bella, no sé si te ofendí o algo, pero no creo que deberías tratarme de esta forma. De verdad quiero que seamos amigos, -_y quizá algo más. _Agregué en mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo, tú quieres que seamos amigos, pero yo no. ¿Cómo se solucionan este tipo de conflictos?

-Oh, vamos. No puedo ser tan malo. He dejado de beber, -_por ti. _No me atrevía a decir eso en voz alta.

-Está bien, seremos amigos, pero no por eso dejarás de desagradarme cuando será Mr. Hyde, ¿de acuerdo? Y te golpearé si vuelves a decir algo relacionado con tú y yo en una cama.

-No volverás a ver a Edward Hyde por aquí. Y sí, claro que puedes golpearme si te falto al respeto.

-Muy bien, -nos quedamos en silencio, pensando. Comenzó a hacer frío, ya que si Forks era frío normalmente, era más en el invierno. Noté que Bella tembló y un deseo incontrolable de abrazarla pasó por mi cuerpo. Pero no lo hice, acabábamos de quedar en buenos términos, no debía apresurar nada ni mucho menos presionarla. De pronto recordé a qué había venido.

-Vine a ver si sabías algo de Emmett. No ha regresado o al menos solo por su auto. Quería ver si Rosalie sabía algo.

-Rosalie no está aquí, tampoco ha regresado. O tal vez no noté cuando llegó porque estaba dormida. Pero en estos momentos estoy sola, -sonreí para mis adentros. Jacob no estaba con ella.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pareció reacia por un momento pero después se apartó. Su casa tenía la misma ubicación que la mía pero tenía un decorado más femenino.

-Llamaré a Rosalie al móvil y veré si está, -fue a otra parte mientras a mí me dejó en la cocina. Regresó unos minutos después con su cabello recogido en una coleta y su cara más fresca. –No contesta su teléfono, eso es extraño, Rosalie nunca deja su teléfono, -comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación y en su rostro se dibujaba la preocupación.

-Bella, tranquilízate. Tal vez solo están dando vueltas por ahí, -me miró y noté la tensión. Me puse de pie y sin pensarlo la atraje a mis brazos, al principio se puso más tensa, después se relajó y me dejó abrazarla.

Pasamos la tarde esperando por ellos. No llamaron y siguieron sin contestar el teléfono. A las 11 de la noche decidí que era mejor que me fuera. Bella se estaba cayendo del sueño. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano. Busqué a mi hermano en la casa pero no estaba, intenté llamarlo varias veces pero su teléfono estaba apagado. ¿Dónde demonios se metió? Faltaba una semana para navidad y él no estaba. Suspiré y salí al jardín. Vi por la reja de madera que Bella también estaba ahí. Estaba sentada bajo la sombra del árbol en su jardín, con el libro en su vientre, abierto y sus ojos cerrados. Era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad y por supuesto, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Era uno de esos extraños días soleados de Forks. El sol estaba cambiando de ángulo y en algún punto de la mañana le dio directamente a Bella. No era bueno que se asoleara. Entré a su jardín por la parte que estaba más débil en la reja y me acerqué a ella. Cuando la levanté en mis brazos no se despertó, sino que se pegó más a mí. Estaba cálida y no pesaba mucho. La llevé al interior de la casa y la recosté en el sofá.

No quería irme y parecía que Rosalie no había aparecido aun. Me senté en el sofá frente a Bella y la miré dormir. No había notado que traía puesta una linda blusa color azul marino que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel. Abrazaba su cuerpo mostrando su pequeño bulto. Tenía curiosidad, quería tocarlo. Tocar su vientre y sentir a su bebé creciendo. También noté que alrededor de la casa había varios adornos de navidad. Se veía una linda y cálida casa femenina. Después de una hora despertó. Quedó algo desconcertada al verme ahí y al estar ella sobre el sofá.

-¿Edward? –dijo parpadeando repetidas veces. Se levantó con cuidado y me miró.

-Estabas dormida en el jardín y el sol te estaba dando directamente, -dije explicando inútilmente. Mi argumento ya no parecía tan bueno.

-Gracias.

Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Me ofreció quedarme a comer y acepté gustoso. Preparó rápidamente una lasaña y nos sirvió. Le ayudé a preparar el agua y nos sentamos. Hablamos muy poco y después de terminar lavamos los platos sucios y limpiamos la cocina. Después volvimos a la estancia.

-Noté que ya tienes preparada la casa para la llegada de la navidad.

-Sí, es la temporada favorita de Rosalie. Solo espero que no se la pierda, -rodó los ojos.

-¿Has sabido algo de ella? –pregunté mirando mis manos.

-No, sigue sin contestar el teléfono, -se quedó callada por un momento y después se comenzó a mover inquieta. –Juguemos a algo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres jugar?

-Las veinte preguntas, -dijo sonriendo.

-Son muchas, ¿Qué tal si las dejamos en diez?

-Muy bien, tú empiezas.

-Muy bien, -miré al frente y pensé por un rato. -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El verde, -contestó automáticamente. La miré y fruncí el ceño. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –tenía unas ganas inmensas de tocar su mejilla, sentir el calor de su piel.

-Por nada, -dijo girando la mirada.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa. Anda, dime.

-Por tus ojos, -susurró por lo bajo. Sonreí engreídamente. –Mi turno, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-El azul marino, -dije mirando disimuladamente su blusa. Asintió, después me miró esperando que hiciera otra pregunta. -¿Cuáles son tus libros favoritos?

-Me gustan los clásicos, soy fan de Jane Austen. Charlotte Brönte es una de mis favoritas también, -bufé sin querer. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, es solo que creo que esa historia es horrible. La manera en la que Heathcliffe actúa es atroz. Si la amaba tanto no tenía por qué tratarla de esa forma. Y luego con la hija de su amada es aun peor. No, definitivamente Cumbres Borrascosas no puede estar en el mismo lugar que Orgullo y Prejuicio o Sensatez y Sensibilidad.

-No dije que estaba en el mismo nivel, pero tampoco es mala.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas discutiendo. Después proseguimos con las preguntas y llegamos a conocernos más. Nuestros gustos eran terroríficamente parecidos. Los mismos libros, la misma música, las mismas películas, incluso el disgusto tan grande por ciertos actores. Era increíble. Nunca había conocido a una chica con la que tuviera tanto en común.

Pasaron tres días y seguíamos sin saber nada de Emmett o Rosalie. Estábamos completamente seguros de que estaban juntos. Pero no sabíamos donde estaban o qué estaban haciendo. Seguí yendo a casa de Bella y ella ahora me recibía con una media sonrisa. Al menos ya no me miraba tan fríamente. Después de dos días, faltando uno para navidad, recibimos una llamada.

-¿Hola? –dijo Bella tomando el teléfono de la casa. Frunció el ceño y después lo puso en altavoz.

-¿Bella? Soy Rosalie, -sonaba emocionada. Bella puso el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer, -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento muchísimo Bella, necesitaba una escapada.

-Debo suponer que estás con Emmett, ¿cierto?

-Así es, supones bien.

-¿Y de qué va todo esto? –su voz era diferente de cuando hablaba conmigo. No sonaba tensa o forzada, sino feliz y musical. La miré de por encima de mis pestañas. Estaba sonriendo, tan linda y natural. ¿De verdad la hacía sentir tan incómoda?

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿A si? Oh por Dios, Rosalie, no me lo digas. ¡Estás embarazada!

-Ja Ja Bella –dijo con sarcasmo. –No, no es eso. Quiero pedirte un favor, llama a Alice y dile que haga la cena de navidad… ¿sabes? Mejor no le digas, es una pésima cocinera. Mejor que compre algo. Jasper también tiene que estar ahí… -se oyó un murmullo. -¿Cómo? –murmullo. -¿Por qué? –murmullo. –De acuerdo. ¿Bella?

-Sigo aquí.

-Dile al idiota de nuestro vecino que venga, Emmett lo quiere ahí, -Bella tomó el teléfono y quitó el altavoz. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates. Sonreí, pero después capté lo que Rosalie dijo. ¿Me llamó idiota? Bueno, quizá sí lo era.

La tan esperada noche llegó. Alice, a quien no conocía, llegó con una gran cena de navidad. También tuve el gusto de conocer a Jasper, el esposo de Alice. Ambos eran agradables. Ese día llevé un traje negro con camisa azul marino. Bella… oh Bella, ella quería matarme. Llevaba un lindo vestido negro que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo y dejaba ver su lindo vientre, ya que era ajustado de la cintura y el pecho. Su escote en V era poco bajo, lo suficiente para verse elegante y no como una zorra. Después la parte baja era más holgada.

-¿No te dijo cual era la sorpresa? –dijo Alice a Bella mientras preparaban la mesa para comer. Bella negó con la cabeza comenzó a contar los manteles.

-Edward, te quedas a cenar. ¿Cierto?

-Si no es ninguna molestia, -dije un tanto deprimido. Estas eran las fiestas preferidas de mi madre. Suspiré y bajé la mirada. Esto iba a ser difícil. Hacía 7 años que no pasaba una navidad como debe de ser. Comida, familia, cariño, abrazos. Todo era tan insoportable.

A las diez de la noche todo estaba listo y estábamos esperando por Rosalie y Emmett. Llegaron al fin, abrieron la puerta y los miramos. Emmett traía dos maletas en sus manos. ¿Cuándo habían tomado equipaje? Rosalie estaba riendo mientras Emmett sonreía y solo la miraba. La mirada de devoción en su rostro me hizo sentir celoso. Bella se puso de pie y abrazó a Rosalie.

-No vuelvas a irte de esta manera, -le dijo reprendiéndola. –Rosalie irresponsable, ocho meses de embarazo significa que no debes viajar.

-No es nada Bella, estaré bien.

-Muy bien, estoy esperando la noticia, -dijo Alice, impacientemente. Emmett y Rosalie se miraron y sonrieron.

-Nos casamos, -dijeron al fin.


	6. 5 Enero

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**De nuevo les agradezco sus comentarios de corazón. Me alegra que les guste y espero que no se decepcionen mucho del final jeje.**

**Lamento no haber subido ayer pero estuve algo ocupadilla.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Enero, 5° mes**

La navidad la pasé con Bella y la nueva familia de mi hermano, Rosalie. Cuando nos dijeron que se habían casado nos quedamos como estatuas por unos 3 minutos. Después Bella y Alice rompieron a gritar y abrazaron a Rosalie. La cena estuvo agradable, hacía años que no tenía una cena tan agradable y en la que no terminara ebrio.

Para año nuevo volvieron a festejar. Me invitaron de nuevo, ya que soy el hermano de Emmett. Bella se veía aun más hermosa que en navidad. A las doce en punto todos nos dimos un abrazo, por fin pude abrazar a Bella y no se tensó. Pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en mis brazos y su pequeño bulto empujando en mi estómago. Aunque fueron solamente unos segundos, fue maravilloso.

Después de eso continuaron hablando y sacaron el vino y las cervezas. Sabía que si me quedaba acabaría con todo, así que salí al jardín. Tenían un lindo columpio de una sola plaza, parecía una mecedora gigante. Me senté ahí para pensar. Unos minutos después escuché pasos pequeños y silenciosos. Bella se sentó a mi lado.

-Linda noche, ¿no lo crees? –la miré y ella miraba al cielo. Estaba algo despejado, dejando ver una que otra estrella.

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Te pasa algo? –dijo de pronto, en un susurro.

-No, solo que… he intentado dejar de tomar y mi debilidad es el vino, tenía que salir de ahí es todo, -miré a mis manos y comencé a mecernos. No dijimos nada más pero era la primera vez que Bella no me hablaba en forma forzada o tensa. Su voz era linda aun cuando me hablaba de esa manera, pero ahora era aun más hermosa.

Al día siguiente, el dos de enero consideré que con el año nuevo deberían venir nuevas experiencias. Decidí buscar trabajo. Con ayuda de la computadora y el internet hice un currículo que se veía decente. Salí en mi auto y viajé por la ciudad buscando cualquier cosa. Forks es un pueblo bastante pequeño, sin muchas empresas prestigiosas en las que pudiera estar. No sé que hacía Emmett aquí.

Al final del día encontré trabajo en una tienda de artículos de pesca llamada Newton. Los dueños fueron muy amables. Llegué a mi casa totalmente agotado, cuando pasé por el camino de la entrada escuché a alguien tararear. Giré la cabeza y Bella estaba ahí, cuidando su jardín delantero. Me acerqué y ella me vio.

-Hola Edward, -me quedé congelado en mi lugar. Bella nunca me había sonreído de una manera tan hermosa y sincera.

-Hola, -ella me miró y frunció el ceño, pero sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Tengo un nuevo trabajo, -dije en tono de conversación. Bella me miró y abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿En serio? Creí que no trabajabas.

-No, hasta ahora. Si ya no puedo tomar para pasar el tiempo, entonces al menos haré algo de provecho, -me encogí de hombros y ella asintió. –Escucha, estaba a punto de sacar a pasear a mi perro. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

-Claro, -sonreí y pedí que me esperara. Me cambié rápidamente a algo más cómodo y fui por Toby. Al salir Bella seguía ahí. Cuando vio a Toby sonrió aun más. –Es hermoso, -se acercó y lo acarició. Toby se emocionó y lamió su cara.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No importa, es hermoso. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Toby, -ella sonrió y siguió acariciándolo. Toby se emocionó mucho y levantó las patas. Las presionó contra el pecho de Bella, haciendo que se impulsara hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo la tomé por la cintura. –Te tengo, -susurré. Ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema, -me giré hacia Toby y jalé su correa. –Eres un perro malo, Toby. No debes empujar a las señoritas, -Bella rió y comenzamos a caminar. Como los días anteriores comenzamos a hablar. Parecía que la plática entre nosotros nunca se agotaba. Paseamos por un rato y después nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque. Bella puso sus manos en su pequeño bulto y no pude evitar mirarla. Cuando levanté la vista, ella me estaba mirando. Desvié la vista algo apenado.

-Bella, ¿puedo…? –no terminé la pregunta, miré su vientre y después al piso.

-¿Puedes tocar mi vientre? –dijo terminando mi pregunta. Asentí. Estaba preparado para que me rechazara, pero en lugar de eso tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre. La miré sorprendido y después reaccioné. Comencé a moverla sobre su pequeño bulto. Era adorable, nunca había estado con una mujer embarazada. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero no pude mirarla de vuelta, su vientre era hipnotizante.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dije después de que quité mis manos. Ella asintió. -¿Quién…quien es…? –no podía hacer la pregunta. ¿Qué pasaba si la ofendía y volvía a alejarse de mí?

-El padre, -dijo en un susurro. Asentí.

-No tienes que responderme, solo estoy siendo entrometido.

-Su nombre es James, lo conocí hace un año. Fuimos novios y… -suspiró profundamente. –un día amenazó con dejarme. Yo lo quería así que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y no tengo que explicarte lo que hice con él para quedar embarazada. Él me dejó aun así, -la miré sorprendida y vi que tenía una lágrima. La limpié con el dorso de mi mano.

-Entonces él era un idiota, te mereces algo mejor, -eso no me gustó, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más con tal de acostarme con ella. Sin mencionar que lo había hecho muchas veces antes de conocerla.

-Gracias, -comenzó a sollozar un poco. –Nunca entenderé qué es lo que está mal conmigo, creí que me quería. Pero nunca fui suficiente para él, ni para nadie.

-No, no nena, no digas eso, -la abracé y ella se dejó. Puse su cara en mi pecho y recargué mi mentón en su cabello. –Eres más que suficiente para cualquier hombre.

Después de eso fuimos a la casa. Nos despedimos y prometimos vernos mañana, después de mi primer día de trabajo. Así pasamos la siguiente semana, la invité a comer y fuimos a un lindo y sencillo restaurant a la vuelta. Bella era muy sencilla, a pesar de que tiene dinero. No es vanidosa, es muy inteligente. Todo lo contrario a las chicas que yo había conocido.

En la segunda semana de mi trabajo me ascendieron, me dieron el puesto que al parecer era de su hijo, Mike. Quien no hacía correctamente su trabajo. Regresé a mi casa, dispuesto a tomar una ducha y después ir a buscar a Bella. Mientras estaba en el baño sonó el intercomunicador. Terminé pronto y me envolví en una toalla. Presioné el botón que encendía la cámara y vi que era Bella. Sonreí y estaba a punto de saludarla pero vi que estaba llorando y mordiéndose las uñas. Me puse rápidamente unos pantalones y salí.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? –la abracé en cuanto la vi.

-E-es Ro-rosalie. Necesito a Emmett.

-Está en el trabajo, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

-Creo que entró en labor de parto.

-Muy bien, relájate, -me estiré dentro de la casa y tomé unas llaves. –Si aun se puede mover súbela en el auto. Vamos al hospital. Voy por una playera, -asintió y se fue a su casa. Me puse la primera playera que encontré y salí corriendo a casa de Bella. Venía con Rosalie al lado, quien tenía una cara de querer matar a alguien. Me acerqué y la tomé en brazos. La subí rápidamente al auto y esperé a que Bella se subiera.

Manejé directo al hospital y en cuanto llegamos nos dieron una silla de ruedas. La llevaron a la sala de partos, aunque dijeron que aun quedaba un poco de tiempo. Llamé a Emmett pero no contestó su teléfono. Bella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Me acerqué y la abracé.

-Relájate, no te hace bien estar nerviosa. Verás que todo sale bien, -asintió y se relajó un poco en mis brazos.

**Emmett POV**

Salí de la junta y encendí el teléfono. Tenía cinco llamadas de Edward. Pensé que quizá sería una tontería, pero en fin, era mi hermano. Le marqué y contestó a la segunda.

-Emmett, necesitas venir al hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –mi mente fue directamente a Rosalie. -¿Le pasó algo a Rose?

-Entró en labor de parto, necesitas venir ahora.

-¡Mierda! –golpeé el volante y colgué. Comencé a acelerar lo más que pude. Llegué al hospital y corrí buscando a Edward. Ahí estaba, con Bella en sus brazos.

-Edward, ¿Cómo está?

-El médico dijo que todo estaba bien, en una media hora estará lista, -en ese momento salió el médico.

-¿Quién asistirá el parto de la Sra. McCarthy?

-Yo, -dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos y le rogué con la mirada. Si ella quería entrar no podría hacer nada, ella tenía más tiempo de estar con Rosalie.

-Ve tú Emmett, -dijo con una sonrisa triste. Sonreí y la abracé. Escuché un pequeño gruñido que salió de la garganta de mi hermano.

-Muchas gracias Bella, no sé como agradecértelo.

-Solo ayúdala, -asentí y corrí al lado del doctor. Me dieron una bata, guantes y una gorra que parecía de baño.

Cuando entré en la sala Rosalie estaba en una camilla. Su rostro estaba sudoroso y tenía una mueca de dolor.

-Rosalie, -suspiré y me acerqué a ella. Ella sonrió un poco.

-Emmett, creí que no podrías venir.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti nena, -besé su mano y le sonreí. Ella sonrió un poco más y después hizo otra mueca de dolor.

-Me duele Emmett, mucho, -dijo con lagrimas. Me acerqué y las limpié con mis labios.

-Pronto pasará preciosa, solo espera. Veremos por primera vez a nuestro hijo, -ella sonrió y soltó un sollozo.

Pasó el tiempo y las contracciones se hicieron más continuas. El doctor volvió y la revisó.

-Muy bien, Rosalie, es hora. Cuando te diga pujarás con todo, -Rosalie asintió y presionó más mi mano. –Ahora, puja, -Rosalie comenzó a pujar y de vez en cuando gritaba. Cuando se relajaba apoyaba la cabeza en la camilla. Se veía tan cansada, dolorida. Limpié su sudor con una esponja que me dio la enfermera.

Pasamos los siguientes quince minutos de esa forma, hasta que por fin lo escuché. Un llanto, delicado y forzado.

-Es un niño, muy saludable. ¿Quiere el padre cortar el cordón? –abrí los ojos con asombro y después miré a Rosalie.

-Ve, -me dijo con una sonrisa. Me acerqué y el doctor me extendió unas tijeras. Vi el pequeño cordón que se unía con el bebé. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, seguía llorando y moviendo sus bracitos, buscando en calor del cuerpo de su madre. Corté el cordón y después de eso se lo llevaron, lo limpiaron y envolvieron en una cobija color azul. Una enfermera me miró y sonrió.

-¿Quiere cargarlo? –asentí y ella dejó al bebé en mis brazos. Nunca creí que se sintiera tan bien tenerlo en mis brazos. Todo era tan correcto, tan único. Solté una lágrima y la limpié rápidamente.

-Vamos con mami, -susurré. Ya no estaba llorando pero movía sus bracitos. Me acerqué a Rosalie y lo puse en sus brazos.

-Hola, hola bebé. Eres el más hermoso del mundo, -dijo con lágrima en los ojos. Besó su frente y después me miró. Le sonreí y ella también. Una enfermera se lo llevó y prepararon a Rosalie para llevarla a una habitación. Salí de la sala de parto y fui con Bella y Edward. Bella estaba llorando mientras que Edward acariciaba su cabello. Algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-Es un niño, es hermoso, -dije en cuanto estuve lo bastante cerca. Bella y Edward me miraron y sonrieron.

**BPOV**

Había prometido a Rosalie que estaría ahí para ella, pero cuando vi los ojos de Emmett no me quedó duda de que era él quien debía estar. Cuando vi todo el apoyo que le brindaba, el amor en sus ojos, no pude evitar sentirme mal. Yo no tenía a nadie quien asistiera al parto de mi bebé. Me sentí sola.

Cuando Emmett se fue y yo comprendí eso, comencé a llorar. Sentí unos cálidos brazos a mi alrededor y supe que era Edward. Me sentía cómoda y segura en sus brazos, pero aun así sabía que él nunca podría quererme de la forma que yo lo quería. Éramos completamente diferentes, sin mencionar que él nunca querría a una mujer embarazada.

¿Por qué James me dejó? ¿A caso soy tan mala mujer? Le di lo que quería, y él me lo devolvió dejándome. Comencé a sollozar más y Edward me presionó más contra su pecho. Su calor y su olor me envolvieron, haciendo que me relajara un poco. Sentí su aliento en mi cabello.

-Calma, ya verás que todo sale bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

-No quiero estar sola, -dije sin pensarlo. Él bajó sus labios a mi oído.

-No estás sola, Bella. Yo estaré contigo. Somos amigo ¿no es cierto?

Sí, 'amigos'. Esa palabra que torturaba mis oídos. No quería que fuéramos amigos, quería que fuéramos algo más. Quiero que él sea quien cuide de mí y de mi bebé. Pero claro que eso nunca va a pasar porque Edward Masen no es un hombre de compromiso.


	7. 6 Febrero

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Febrero, 6° mes**

**EPOV**

Cuando Bella dijo que no quería estar sola, sentí una apremiante necesidad de protegerla, de retenerla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir. Entonces comprendí que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ella. A pesar de la lucha interna que tenía en esos momentos, no podía negarlo. Bella había llegado a mi corazón. Había deshecho las barreras que construí siete años atrás.

Pensé que febrero era un buen mes para comenzar, para decirle a Bella todo lo que pensaba, cuanto la amaba y los deseos incontrolables de estar con ella. Preparé una cena, un paseo por el parque y le compré flores y chocolates. No la había visto mucho, después de que Rosalie dio a luz Emmett y Bella se dedicaron a cuidarlos a ambos. Mi hermano estaba muy feliz, tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara todo el día.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo, -dijo mi hermano un día, faltaba una semana para el día de los enamorados. Dejé lo que estaba comiendo y lo miré.

-Dime

-Compré una casa, para Rosalie en Nueva York. Por mi trabajo y ya que estamos casados tenemos que vivir juntos. Nuestro hijo necesita a ambos padres, -dijo soñadoramente.

-De acuerdo, -dije precavidamente.

-El problema es que Rosalie no quiere, no va a dejar sola a Bella.

-Pero ella no es su niñera, Bella puede cuidarse sola.

-Es su amiga Edward, no la quiere dejar sola. Aparte necesita el apoyo de su amiga en estos momentos, la necesita a su lado.

-Y ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto a mí?

-Porque he visto que últimamente tú y Bella se han vuelto unidos. Si nos mudamos, ella se irá con nosotros, -entonces entendí lo que estaba diciendo. Se iba a llevar a Bella a Nueva York, no la iba a ver.

-No puedes, -dije de pronto, me puse de pie.

-Eso creí, -dijo sonriendo un poco. –Lo siento Edward, Bella ya aceptó y Rosalie también.

-Pero…pero…no, no puedes, -negué con la cabeza y sentí el pánico inundar mi cuerpo. No la podían alejar de mí, no ahora que sabía que la amaba.

-Puede que, no sé… cambie de parecer Bella. Si tuviera con quien vivir, -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que se quede a vivir conmigo? –dije con un tono de histeria y emoción. No estaba seguro de poder tomar una responsabilidad tan grande. Es decir, amaba a Bella, pero mi vida seguía siendo confusa, aun para mí.

-Solo fue una idea, -se giró y fue camino a la entrada. –En caso de que te interese, nos vamos el próximo mes.

Me senté de nuevo y miré mi comida, no, definitivamente ya no tenía apetito. Tomé mis cosas, listo para irme a trabajar. Al salir escuché ruidos en el jardín delantero de la casa de Bella. Ella estaba sonriendo, riendo, con Evan, el bebé de Rosalie, en brazos.

Se veía tan linda, maternal, lista para ser una madre. Su vientre había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que lo había tocado. Ahora era imposible que pasara desapercibido. Se veía tan hermosa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordé que el próximo mes se iría de mi lado.

Me acerqué y me vio. Sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Hola, -dijo alegremente.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Hacía tiempo que no hablaba contigo.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? –me encogí de hombros.

-Igual que siempre, -asintió y el bebé comenzó a moverse. Se veía pequeño y delicado. –Bella, estaba pensando. ¿Tienes planes para este 14 de febrero?

-No, ¿Por qué? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo. Solo es una cena y después podríamos ir a caminar o lo que sea.

-Me encantaría, -dijo sonriendo. –Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti, -quería abrazarla y rogarle que no se fuera.

Me fui al trabajo y estuvo calmado, dado que hacía más frío de lo normal nadie iba a acampar o al bosque. Comencé a pensar en una forma para que Bella no se fuera. De pronto la idea de Emmett no me pareció tan descabellada. Podía aguantar vivir con un ama de casa tan maravillosa como Bella. Podría sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío cuando durmiéramos juntos, a menos que ella quisiera un cuarto para dormir sola. Pero entonces no sería lo mismo. Si va a vivir conmigo, será como mi pareja, no como una inquilina.

Eso me hizo sonreír como tonto, la idea de pensar en Bella como mía. Tal vez, si se lo mencionaba después del 14, después de confesarle como me sentía, lo que sentía por ella. Pasé el resto del día pensando en eso.

El día llegó rápido, y estaba más que listo. Estaba ansioso. Me vestí con un traje negro, camisa blanca. Ya estaba listo y faltaba media hora. Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, nerviosamente. No cabía de la felicidad, por fin saldría con ella.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos, no pude contenerme más y salí a buscarla. Toqué a su puerta y Alice me abrió.

-Hola, Edward. Pasa, -se hizo a un lado y entré.

-Hola, Alice. ¿Está Bella?

-Sí, está casi lista. Solo espera un poco, -subió precipitadamente las escaleras. Miré alrededor y vi a Jasper y a Emmett en la estancia, jugando videojuegos. No usaban el sonido. Entonces vi la pequeña cunita que había al lado de Emmett. No querían despertar al bebé.

-Hola Edward, -dijo Rosalie. Me giré y le sonreí.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No tienes una idea, me quité como 3 kilos de encima, -bromeó.

-Es hermoso Rosalie, felicidades.

-Gracias, -platicamos un poco más y mis nervios estaban comenzando a carcomerme. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido esto. Sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro y me giré. Ahí estaba Bella, con un hermoso vestido color azul marino, del mismo que la otra blusa. Era ajustado de su vientre y su pecho, pero en sus piernas era holgado. Su rostro brillaba con el color de ese vestido y sus ojos parecían una piscina de chocolate.

-Hola, -dijo tímidamente, después de que la miré de arriba abajo. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró repetidas veces, no dije nada temeroso de que lo único que saliera fuera un gemido. Se veía absolutamente arrebatadora.

-Wow, -dije al fin. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-¿Te gusta? Escogí el color porque dijiste que era tu favorito.

-Te ves hermosa, más que hermosa, perfecta, -ella sonrió y se sonrojó un poco más.

Nos despedimos de todos y fuimos al restaurant done había conseguido reservaciones. Cenamos tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales. Bella me contó que sus padres habían muerto, dejándole dinero, lo suficiente para no tener que trabajar. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar de mi pasado y no estaba seguro de estar listo.

Fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca, la misma que utilizamos cuando venimos con Toby.

-Tu turno, -dijo de pronto.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu turno, dime tu pasado. Emmett me dijo que tenían la misma mamá, ¿murió verdad?

-Sí, -suspiré. Hoy sería el día. Bella me había confiado muchas cosas de su pasado. Entonces, ¿Por qué no contarle? –Mi madre era la más especial del mundo. La única mujer para mí. El día que entré a la universidad, conocí a alguien. Una chica agradable, bella y simpática llamada Lily. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Con el tiempo mi cariño por ella se convirtió en amor. Y ella me correspondía. Antes de eso mi madre me dijo que tenía cáncer. Mi mundo se vino abajo, pero Lily seguía conmigo. Empezamos a salir y me enamoré aun más de ella. Mi madre empeoró pero dejé de prestar atención. Sentía como si todo el amor y el respeto que le tuve a mi madre, lo tuviera para Lily solamente.

-Le dije a mi madre que me pensaba casar con ella. Mi madre respondió que no debía precipitar las cosas. Me enfadé, mucho. Le reclamé que ella lo único que quería era su felicidad, que no pensaba en mí, -tomé aire profundamente y traté de tragar mis lágrimas. Bella me abrazó, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. La abracé por la cintura y besé su cabello.

-Continúa, -dijo trazando círculos en mi espalda.

-Le grité cosas horribles, incluso le dije que la odiaba. Emmett estaba ahí y me pidió que me calmara. Le dije cosas a él también. Estaba tan enfadado, sentía que mi felicidad no les importaba. Mi madre me miró a los ojos y me dijo que Lily no era la correcta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, me estaba rogando que no lo hiciera. Salí de la casa, dispuesto a buscar a Lily y decirle que se casara conmigo esa misma noche.

-Mi teléfono sonó y sonó toda la noche, después de que me marché de casa. Lo apagué. Cuando llegué a la casa de Lily había una luz encendida. Toqué la puerta y escuché ruidos. Cuando me abrió solo traía una bata, no me percaté de eso. Solo le dije que se casara conmigo, que la amaba, que nos fuéramos en ese momento. Ella me miró con pánico en los ojos, me dijo que estaba loco. Me enojé aun más y entré a su casa, dispuesto a convencerla. Entonces lo vi, ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, desnudo en el sofá. Cuando me vio se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Miré a Lily y ella me dijo que no me quería lo suficiente para casarse conmigo. Huí con el corazón partido y con la culpa apoderándose de mí. Lo único que quería era disculparme con mi madre. Ella lo único que había hecho era amarme y yo se lo pagué diciéndole que la odiaba.

-Llegué a mi casa pero estaba extrañamente oscura. No había ninguna luz y el auto de Emmett no estaba ahí. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Emmett. Contestó y me dijo que debía ir al hospital. En ese momento comprendí que mi madre estaba mal. Cuando llegué al hospital mi hermano estaba sentado, llorando con la cara en sus manos. Me acerqué y toqué su hombro. En cuanto me vio se puso de pie y me golpeó. Gritó que esto había sido mi culpa, que por mi culpa mi madre había muerto, -en este punto no pude contenerlo y comencé a sollozar. Bella me abrazó con más fuerza. –No alcancé a disculparme, mi madre murió pensando que yo la odiaba. Cada noche, cada día de mi vida, recuerdo su rostro. Rogándome por que no lo hiciera. Después de eso comencé a beber, perdía el conocimiento y despertaba en lugares en los que no había estado antes, con mujeres que no había visto.

-Mi madre se aseguró de que viviéramos bien. Tenía un seguro de vida y nos dio dinero suficiente a cada uno. Yo me mudé aquí porque era el lugar preferido de mi madre. Era a dónde veníamos de vacaciones de verano.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, -susurró Bella. –Tu madre sabía que la querías, solo estabas molesto. Las madres comprenden eso. No te atormentes, ella sabe que la amas y no le gustaría ver como destruyes poco a poco tu vida. Ella sigue a tu lado, lo sé.

-Gracias Bella.

La noche pasó y volvimos a la casa. Recordé que no le había dicho a Bella lo que realmente sentía por ella. Pensé en decirlo esa noche, antes de que se fuera a su casa. Detuve el auto y le ayudé a bajar. Estábamos en la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café o un té? –dije apuntando a mi casa.

-No, creo que debería irme, -asentí algo decepcionado.

-Hasta luego Edward, -estaba a punto de irse pero la tomé de la muñeca.

-Espera, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-No, por favor, -dijo mirándome, de pronto sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabes qué te voy a decir.

-Sé que lo que me vas a decir. Va a decir que me quieres. No quiero que arruines esta noche, por favor, simplemente no lo digas.

-No lo puedo guardar por más tiempo, pero esperaré a que estés lista para escucharlo, -la tomé por la cintura y la miré a los ojos. Sus labios eran tan tentadores, pero no sabía si tenía permiso. En lugar de eso besé cuidadosamente su cuello. La noté temblar y sonreí. Pero cuando la vi, estaba llorando. No era de placer, era de miedo, miedo de mí.

-Bella, por favor, no llores –dije acercando mis labios a su cara. –No lo diré, solo no llores.

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué es? –tomó el cuello de mi camisa y me miró a los ojos.

-Porque me siento frustrada, te deseo pero sé que en el momento en el que termine, tu cariño o lo que sea que sientas se irá. Porque así eres, no se puede enseñar nuevos trucos a un loro viejo. Es tan frustrante el pensar que te he amado por dos años y que cuando por fin me notas, lo único que quieres es llevarme a la cama, es frustrante también que… -la besé. No lo soportaba más. Ella respondió el beso, no sin antes morder mi labio. Comencé a arrastrarla hacia la casa y ella se dejó. La tomé por la cintura y la hice que saltara, fue incómodo porque podía sentir su vientre entre nosotros. Entré a la casa con desesperación, sin dejar de besarla.

-Tal vez no se le puedan enseñar nuevos trucos a un loro viejo pero pueden resurgir trucos del pasado, -le dije cuando llegamos a la habitación y la puse sobre la cama. Jaló mi corbata y continuó besándome. Me puse sobre ella pero sentía como si aplastara a su hijo. Con un movimiento rápido cambié de posición, dejándola a ella sobre mí. Desabrochó mi camisa y la quitó. Sentirla sobre mí era grandioso.

Bajó para besarme de nuevo y quité su vestido, pasándolo por la cabeza. Ahí estaba, sobre mí con solo un sostén y unas bragas pequeñas. Su vientre estaba a toda vista. No pude evitar contemplarlo. Puse mis manos sobre él y acaricié con cariño todo su vientre. Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos y emociones que solo volví cuando sentí mojada la mano. Miré y había una gota. Después miré a Bella y vi que estaba llorando. Logré sentarme, con Bella aun sobre mí.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. –Lo siento mucho Bella, no debí hacer esto.

-No, no es eso. Sí quiero, es solo que… estoy gorda, -comenzó a sollozar y yo reí nerviosamente. Creí que la había ofendido, eso no me lo habría perdonado.

-Bella, eres mil veces más hermosa que cualquier mujer. No me importa si estás un poco hinchada. Al contrario, me asustaría si no fuera así. Dios, Bella. No puedo creer que digas eso, tienes a alguien dentro de ti. No puedo ni llegar a imaginarme lo que debes sentir. Debe ser maravilloso ser madre, -besé su frente y la pegué a mi pecho. –Eres hermosa, te admiro y te amo.

Nos quedamos en silencio y noté como se iba tranquilizando su respiración. Después se relajó sobre mí y supe que estaba dormida. La culpa me invadió en ese momento. Sentía como si hubiera tratado de aprovecharme de ella. Es solo una niña, pequeña e indefensa, confundida tal vez. Estaba tan cansada y yo tratando de que hiciera algo que ella quizá no quería. La abracé más fuerte y después la recosté en la cama. Fui por una playera mía y se la puse. Me quité el pantalón y me recosté a su lado. Se veía tan pacífica y dulce.

La abracé y ella se pegó a mi pecho. No pude dormir por un rato. La culpa no se alejaba de mí. Suspiré y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

En algún punto de la noche escuchaba que alguien me llamaba.

-Edward, -sabía que era Bella, pero estaba muy cansado para responder. Sentí que se subía sobre mí y acariciaba mi pecho. Desperté más y sentí su aliento en mi cuello. –Edward, despierta. –besó mi mejilla y mis labios. Sus manos bajaban y subían de mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y la vi. Sonrió y me dio otro beso en los labios. –Continuemos donde nos quedamos, -después me besó y efectivamente continuamos donde nos quedamos.

Cuando terminamos y ella estaba en mis brazos, a punto de dormirse, me acerqué a su oído.

-Bella, múdate conmigo, -sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me miró.

-No puedo…Rose me necesita…yo

-Yo te necesito, quédate conmigo, -le rogué. - Al menos promete que lo pensarás, -asintió. La besé en la frente y la acuné en mis brazos hasta que volvió a dormir.

Despertar al lado de una magnifica, absoluta y maravillosa Bella desnuda, era la experiencia que ningún hombre debía perderse. Bueno, en realidad no deseaba que nadie más la mirara de esa forma. Ella era ahora mía. Entonces recordé que Bella y yo no éramos nada oficialmente. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciar su vientre, ya que estaba bocarriba. Ella se movió, cambiándose de lado. Ahora tenía plena visión de su espalda. Me pegué a ella y seguí con su vientre.

-Bella, -susurré en su oído. –Bella, mi vida, despierta, -soltó un gruñido y yo reí sobre su cuello. Vi los vellos de su brazo erizarse. –Bella, hay algo importante que quiero decirte, -tomó mi mano, que estaba sobre su vientre.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no puede esperar a que amanezca? –me reí con ganas.

-Bella, es casi mediodía. Vamos bella durmiente, despierta. ¿O es acaso que necesitas un beso? –dije jugando. Me acerqué a su rostro y al besé. Ella respondió con ímpetu.

-Tramposo, -dijo cuando estaba despierta. Se había percatado de su desnudez y ahora se tapaba con la sábana.

-Bella, me has visto en la faceta más horrible de mi vida y aun así me quisiste, yo quisiera que fuéramos oficialmente una pareja. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, solo hasta que te conviertas en mi esposa? –yo mismo me sorprendí preguntando eso. ¿Matrimonio? ¿De verdad estaba listo? ¿Y ella?

-¿Es una propuesta de matrimonio o de noviazgo?

-Es una de noviazgo con algo de matrimonio, -me miró ceñuda. –Bien, es solo de noviazgo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro Edward, sería estúpido decir que no después de que he dormido contigo y de haberte amado en secreto por tanto tiempo, -dijo acercándose a mi rostro. Me besó dulcemente.

Era tan feliz, ahora Bella era oficialmente mi novia y cuando sintiera que ambos estábamos listos, pediría su mano.


	8. 7 Marzo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Marzo, 7° mes**

**EPOV**

Después de la noche que Bella y yo pasamos juntos, nos volvimos inseparables. Lo único que nos impedía estar todo el día juntos era mi trabajo. Pero aun así, incluso las noches las pasaba en mi casa.

A principios de marzo los días se volvieron más largos, el trabajo se me hacía pesado y lo único que quería era volver a casa para ver a Bella.

-Edward, ¿puedes atender a esos clientes, cariño? –dijo la señora Newton. Era una señora muy dulce.

-Claro, -comencé a caminar, al fin había algo que hacer.

Pasé el resto del día mostrando cañas de pescar y también botas. Por suerte se pasó más rápido que el día anterior. Cuando salí me subí rápidamente al volvo y fui a mi casa. Me daría un baño y después iría por Bella para llevarla a cenar o algo.

Bella insistía que en iba a salir huyendo el día en el que viera a su bebé, la verdad es que fue algo inolvidable cuando fui por primera vez con ella al doctor y que me mostraron a su hijo. Bella lloró cuando lo vio y yo solo pude sonreír. Fue un momento bastante emotivo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa noté que en casa de Bella había otro carro desconocido. No era el de Jacob, quien gracias a Dios no había vuelto. Bella se había burlado de mí cuando le dije que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser su amigo. Entré a mi casa y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando salí el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola? –contesté.

-¿Es usted el Sr. Edward Anthony Masen?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Le estamos hablando del hospital Swedish Covenant en Chicago para informarle que su padre está en estado delicado. Se encuentra en terapia intensiva.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Sufrió un paro cardiaco, en estos momentos se encuentra estable. Para proporcionarle más información tendrá que venir Sr. Masen. Su padre pidió que le habláramos.

-Bien, supongo que podré ir para la próxima semana.

-Es recomendable que venga entre los próximos cuatro días. El doctor de su padre no ve muchas posibilidades de que viva más de 4 días.

-Está bien, trataré de ir lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias por atendernos Sr. Masen, que pase buen día.

Es ilógico pensar que después de que te dicen que un familiar tuyo está por morir puedas pasar un buen día. Suspiré profundamente. Tendría que ir a Chicago en estos próximos días. Hablé al aeropuerto y reservé un boleto para el día siguiente. No quería dejar a Bella, pero era mi padre. Aun cuando no lo haya visto en años y no tenga una buena relación con él. No quería que muriera sin haberme disculpado y quizá, con un poco de suerte, que él se disculpe.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la de Bella. Ella estaba afuera, y con ella estaba otro hombre. Era rubio, de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, tenía ojos color café oscuro, casi negro.

-Déjame en paz, ya te dije que no, -decía Bella mientras trataba de soltar el brazo que él le tenía atrapado.

-Entiéndeme, si no lo haces por las buenas, entonces lo haré por las malas. Es tanto mío como tuyo.

Me acerqué y Bella me vio. Logró soltarse y sonrió débilmente. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Edward, -dijo en un susurro. El chico que estaba con ella y se giró.

-¿Quién es este? –le dijo a Bella.

-Nada más y nadie menos que su novio, -le dije con los ojos entrecerrados. Él comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que te lo creíste, -fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada. –No creerás que es tu hijo, ¿cierto?

-No, yo sé que no lo es, -él sonrió y volvió a tomar a Bella por el brazo.

-Eres una maldita trepadora, -dijo con los dientes cerrados.

-Déjala en paz, -dije quitando su brazo y poniendo a Bella detrás de mí. Ella temblaba y la pegué más a mí.

-Solo reclamo lo que es mío, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ella no le pertenece a nadie, ahora lárgate antes de que te golpeé.

-¡Ya sé! –dijo de pronto. –Te conozco, eres Edward Masen, claro. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre. -¿No me recuerdas? Soy James, de la universidad, -seguí sin saber quién era. -¡Oh, vamos! Era con quien intercambiabas chicas. ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, en realidad tú me las pasabas. Les rompías el corazón y luego yo las consolaba.

-No tengo idea de lo que me hablas, -dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No recuerdas a Kate, Lizzie, Anne? Ya sé, a Victoria. No la pudiste haber olvidado. Ella marcó mi corazón a tal grado que me casé, -dijo levantando la mano y enseñando su anillo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Bella por lo bajo. -¿Estabas casado cuando tu y yo…? –no terminó la oración. James la miró indiferente y asintió. De pronto lo recordé, era cierto, él y yo escogíamos a nuestra 'víctima', como solíamos llamarlas, después yo las conquistaba, me acostaba con ellas y las dejaba. Por lo general se sentían desdichadas y era cuando James entraba en juego. Sentí asco de mí mismo. –Pero, te dije que te amaba, ¡Dormí contigo! ¡En mi cumpleaños! –dijo desesperada. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Victoria estaba enojada conmigo. No es gran cosa, estaba aburrido, -Bella comenzó a sollozar. Me giré y la abracé. –Ahora, volviendo al tema. Quiero a mi bebé y tendrá mi apellido.

-¡Nunca! No lo vas a ver, nunca. Yo me encargaré de eso, -dijo amenazándolo. Él soltó una carcajada.

-¿De verdad crees que con eso te dejaré en paz? Por Dios Bella, tienes que conocerme mejor que eso. Regresaré cuando estés sola, -dijo mirándome de reojo.

-No la voy a dejar sola ahora que estás aquí, -casi gruñí.

-Escucha, Edward. Siempre me caíste bien, no dejes que eso cambie. Solo apártate de lo que no te incumbe.

-Bella es de mi incumbencia. Así que si no la dejas en paz llamaré a la policía, -él hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia y se fue.

Cuando lo vi marcharse la culpa se apoderó de mí. ¿Cuántas chicas no habrían pasado por lo mismo que Bella? Quizá todas menos Victoria. Pobre mujer, ¿con qué la habrá engañado para que se casara con él? De nuevo sentí un asco enorme por mí mismo. Bella me hacía darme cuenta del tipo de hombre que era y me hacía querer cambiar. Ella seguía sollozando en mi pecho.

-Bella, vamos a casa. Esto no te hace bien, -besé su frente y ella asintió. Se dejó arrastrar por mí hasta mi casa. Una vez ahí a llevé al sofá y le traje agua. Se veía alterada y temía que le pudiera afectar a su bebé. La abracé y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, hasta que se quedó dormida. La recosté en el sofá y la tapé con un cobertor. ¿Qué pensaría de mí cuando despertara? ¿Me odiaría? Al fin de cuentas no hacía mucho que era como James. Pero había cambiado, por ella. Por el amor que sentía hacia ella. Por un momento sentí miedo de que me dejara de querer, que se alejara de mí. Pero después me propuse a que eso no sucediera. Yo la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir.

Mientras estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido tocaron la puerta. Era Rosalie, le dije que el progenitor del hijo de Bella había estado aquí. Ella se puso roja del coraje y Emmett tuvo que retenerla en sus brazos para que no destrozara mi casa. Bella por suerte no despertó.

Rosalie permitió que durmiera en mi casa. La llevé a la cama y la tapé. No despertó en toda la tarde ni en la noche. Yo dormí a su lado, abrazándola. Solo en caso de que ella no quisiera volver a verme después de lo que sabía. Cuando desperté Bella no estaba. Bajé y tampoco. Entré en pánico al pensar que tal vez me había dejado para siempre, quizá no quería volver a verme. Corrí a su casa y toqué, a estas horas Rosalie y Emmett no estaban.

-Bella, por favor abre la puerta, -dije tocando. No escuché ruido alguno. –Vamos Bella, por favor. Puedo explicarlo, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrar que ya no soy así, perdóname Bella. Te necesito, tú me haces una mejor persona. Te lo debo a ti.

Esperé un momento y después escuché que quitaban el seguro de la puerta. Bella salió y pude ver que había estado llorando.

-Te lo diré una sola vez, no lo voy a repetir. Quiero que te alejes de mí, que me dejes en paz. No quiero volver a verte, si es necesario levantaré una orden de restricción en tu contra. Por favor Edward, no vuelvas a buscarme.

-No Bella, yo te quiero, no puedes dejarme. Te prometo que he cambiado, -dije atropelladamente mientras intentaba respirar. Bella no podía dejarme.

-Sé que has cambiado pero pensar en todas esas mujeres es insoportable. Por favor Edward, -vi en sus ojos que no había enojo, solo dolor. Yo no quería que ella sufriera. La quería lo suficiente como para dejarla si ella lo quería.

-Está bien Bella, me alejaré de ti. Solo quiero que sepas, -tomé sus manos en las mías. –que siempre te voy a querer. Y lamento mucho haberte lastimado, -besé sus manos y me fui.

**Bella**

Fue insoportable el verlo irse, pero era lo correcto. James había amenazado con hacerle daño a mi bebé y hoy en la mañana dijo que podía matar a Edward. Nunca me perdonaría que le pasara algo. Era mejor que no estuviera a mi lado. Yo puedo sola, siempre había estado así.

Pero nunca había amado a un hombre como amaba a Edward. Tendría que guardar mi corazón y hacerlo a un lado para ser fuerte. James seguiría buscándome y si no accedía a lo que quería, que no pensaba hacerlo, dañaría a las personas a mí alrededor. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice o Jasper. No podía permitirlo, pero sabía que tampoco podía irme. Era demasiado dejar a Edward como para que también tuviera que dejar a mis amigos.

Decidí que no haría nada, por ahora. Quizá más adelante me viera obligada a aceptar lo que James me proponía. Pero irme de mi casa, vivir con él. O más bien medio vivir con él porque seguro que debía aparentar las cosas frente a su esposa. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar eso. Él estaba casado cuando estuve con él, que ingenua había sido.

Tocaron la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fui a abrir pero no había nadie, miré al suelo y había un sobre. Decía mi nombre con la inconfundible letra de Edward. La abrí y comencé a leer.

_Bella:_

_Solo quería informarte que estaré fuera por unos días. Quiero que sepas que te amo lo suficiente como para luchar contra lo que se me ponga enfrente. No te dejaré tan fácil. En cuanto regrese hablaremos las cosas._

_Te ama._

_Edward._

Sonreí tontamente. Él lucharía por mí. Quizá si le contaba lo que James me había dicho todo saldría mejor. Decidí que en cuanto regresara le diría.

**Edward**

Habían sido unos días bastante largos para mí. Mi padre estaba mal, pero al parecer mejoraría poco a poco. El diagnóstico del doctor no había sido tan acertado. No había hablado con él porque seguía dormido y no me podía quedar más tiempo porque necesitaba ver a Bella.

Llegué al aeropuerto y a lo lejos reconocí a alguien, James estaba ahí justamente. Había una mujer pelirroja de cabello rizado. La recordaba, Victoria. Me acerqué y en cuanto James me vio todo color desapareció de su rostro.

-Hola James, -dije con una sonrisa satisfecha. Victoria se giró y me miró. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Edward Masen? –la miré y fingí no reconocerla, después sonreí.

-¡Victoria! Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias. Wow, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Pues, no mucho que presumir la verdad. Pero ahora estoy comprometido y seré padre. El niño no es mío pero es lo mismo, estoy con ella desde su primer mes de embarazo y es como si fuera mío, -miré de reojo a James y él entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Qué coincidencia! –entonces lo noté. Su vientre estaba abultado, James iba a tener dos hijos. Pero, ¿para qué quería el de Bella?

-Muchas felicidades, -dije sonriendo. Miré a James. – ¿Te importaría que hablara en privado contigo por un momento?

James asintió y le sonrió a Victoria. Me despedí y me alejé con James detrás.

-Vaya, parece que Victoria no está enterada de tu otro hijo, -dije con una ceja levantada.

-No, claro que no. Te juro que si le dices y me deja o…

-Relájate, no voy a hacer nada… a menos que tú te acerques a Bella. Ya vas a tener un hijo con la mujer que amas, ¿para qué quieres el de Bella?

-La verdad solo por joderla, pero dado que no tengo alternativa la dejaré en paz. Pero por favor no alteres a Victoria, está muy cerca de dar a luz y no quisiera que ocurriera un accidente.

-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Bella no dudaré ni un segundo en decirle a Victoria.

-Está bien, prometo no volver a ver a esa zorra. Solo lárgate de una vez.

Sonreí y comencé a caminar. Vi que Victoria iba al baño. Me giré hacia James.

-James, -él volteó. Le pegué con fuerza con el puño en el rostro. –Eso es para que aprendas a no decirle Zorra a Bella y que dejes de pensar en "joderle" la vida.

Me fui a mi auto sonriente sabiendo que ahora todo se arreglaría.


	9. 8 Abril

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Abril, 8º mes**

**Bella**

Al fin todo se había arreglado. Edward me contó el incidente que tuvo en el aeropuerto y yo le expliqué sobre su amenaza y la verdadera razón por la que quería que se alejara.

-No vuelvas a intentar protegerme, soy un niño grande. –me dijo cuando le conté. Y me besó en los labios.

Estando tan cerca de dar a luz me encontraba nerviosa. Por suerte tenía a Rosalie aun a mi lado. Me sentiría muy triste cuando se marcharan, pero aun así sabía que serían felices y continuaríamos viéndonos.

Evan llamó mi atención cuando comenzó a llorar. Rose y Emmett se encontraban en una cita importante de negocios y me había quedado a cuidarlo. Lo tomé en brazos y le di su tetera.

Alguien tocó la puerta y fui a abrir. Era Edward, entró y me saludó con un dulce beso.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó acariciando la mejilla de Evan y después mi vientre.

-Perfectamente.

-Traje películas para que tu trabajo de niñera se te haga menos pesado.

-Adelante, pon una mientras yo preparo palomas. Y llévate a Evan, -le pasé al niño y Edward lo tomó con cuidado.

Cuando estuvimos en el sofá me recosté en su hombro. Resultó que estaba más cansada de lo que pensé. Me quedé dormida cuando apenas comenzaban los créditos iniciales.

**Edward**

Bella se quedó dormida de inmediato y yo seguí viendo la tele. Puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas para que descansara mejor y acaricié su cabello.

Evan comenzó a llorar y con cuidado dejé a Bella sobre el sofá y el bol de palomas sobre la mesa de al lado. Fui a donde estaba y lo tomé en brazos. Era tan pequeño y delicado. Tenerlo en brazos era una experiencia diferente. Nunca había sido muy dado a cuidar niños o a sentirme enternecido por ellos. Pero ahora al saber que tendría uno mío todo era diferente.

No se tranquilizaba y no quería que Bella se despertara. Lo mecí pero aun así no se durmió.

Vi el reproductor de música y lo puse. La música de Debussy comenzó a sonar y Evan se quedó callado. Lo mecí y tarareé un poco. Cuando lo miré estaba dormido. Sonreí y lo puse sobre su cuna de nuevo.

Me giré hacia el sofá y atrapé a Bella mirándome.

-Te veías muy adorable con Evan en brazos.

-Gracias.

Me senté a su lado y la abracé.

-¿Qué crees que será? –le pregunté acariciando su vientre.

-No lo sé, no quise que el doctor me lo dijera, -sonrió y yo reí.

-¿Qué nombres has pensado?

-Compré un libro de nombres, pero ninguno ha llamado mi atención lo suficiente.

-¿Puedo aportar algo? –dije algo inseguro.

-Claro que puedes, eres su papá.

Sonreí ante esa pequeña frase. Sí, yo sería papá. Y Bella sería mi esposa, no podía pedir nada más.

-Si es niña, -susurré acariciando su vientre aun. –Podemos ponerle Isabella, como tú.

-Y si es niño Edward, -dijo ella sonriendo.

-No, no, pobre niño.

Ambos reímos y nos miramos. Sus ojos estaban tan iluminados y sus labios tan rojos que no pude evitar besarla. Ella respondió animadamente y me pegó a ella. La subí sobre mis piernas para que quedara a horcadas sobre mí.

-Anthony, -dijo entre besos. Me separé y la miré. –Anthony puede ser el nombre del niño.

-¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?

-Le pregunté a Emmett tus datos. Ahora sé que tienes 24 años, que tu segundo nombre es Anthony y que tu cumpleaños es el 20 de junio.

-Cosas tan simples y que no sé yo de ti. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 13 de septiembre, -bajó la mirada y recordé que esa fecha le traía malos recuerdos.

-No tienes que verlo por el lado malo, te dio un regalo muy especial, -acaricié su vientre con mis manos.

-El día que decidí hacerlo, fue un día que te vi con Jessica. Se estaban besando y supuse que pronto comenzarían a hacer otra cosa en el patio trasero de tu casa. Estaba tan celosa, deseaba poder ser yo. Además la idea de la soledad siempre me ha sido insoportable, no quería que James me dejara. Sé que te dije que lo quería, pero no es cierto. Tú ocupabas mi mente constantemente.

-Es tan extraño, era un asco de persona. ¿Cómo alguien tan linda como tú se fijó en mí?

-No lo sé, solo quería…sentía la necesidad de estar contigo. De arreglar tu vida.

-Y lo hiciste.

-Sí, a fin de cuentas lo logré.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

-Diecinueve.

-Eres tan joven, -susurré acariciando su rostro y trayéndolo de vuelta a mis labios.

-Y tan ingenua, -sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso no importa, puedes ser todo lo ingenua que quieras conmigo. Jamás me aprovecharé de eso. Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo Edward.

**Emmett**

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la preparatoria ayudé a Rosalie a salir del auto. Estaba realmente fantástica con ese vestido púrpura que remarcaba su cuerpo. Por suerte para ella el embarazo no había dejado estragos más que, según ella, su vejiga.

La guié hacia la entrada, los ejecutivos de la empresa habían decidido celebrar en Forks una pequeña reunión. Querían ver cómo iba con mi trabajo aquí. Rentaron el gimnasio de la preparatoria ya que era lo más grande que tenían.

Estaba lleno de hombres elegantes y con traje. Mujeres con vestidos llamativos y bonitos. Hacía tiempo que no salía a una cena así y había olvidado lo agradable que era.

Vi a algunos amigos de la oficina en Nueva York y me acerqué.

-¡Emmett! –dijo Aro en cuanto me vio. Él era uno de los jefes más importantes y muy amigo de mi padre.

-Hola Aro, -estreché su mano y después acerqué a Rosalie. –Ella es Rosalie, mi esposa. Querida él es Aro Vulturi, uno de los jefes de la empresa.

-Mucho gusto, -dijo Rosalie estrechando su mano y sonriendo.

-El gusto es todo mío, -me miró y frunció un poco el ceño pero sin quitar la sonrisa. –No sabía que eras casado Emmett.

-Me casé hace poco, conocí a Rosalie aquí en Forks.

-Oh, eso es interesante. Eres realmente hermosa Rosalie, -dijo sonriéndole.

Le presenté a Cayo y Marco, ambos amigos de mi padre también. Rosalie no se veía incómoda ni nada, lo cual me reconfortó. Supuse que en el futuro tendríamos varias reuniones de este tipo. Era conveniente que se sintiera cómoda.

Comenzamos a hablar de negocios y Rosalie aportaba una u otra idea de vez en cuando. Cada que lo hacía apretaba su mano y le sonreía, siempre supe que era inteligente. Captaba las cosas de inmediato. Me sentía feliz de pensar que cuando tuviera un día pesado en la oficina, ella podría escucharme y entenderme.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le pregunté en un momento.

-Sí, gracias. Solo recuerda que nada de alcohol, no queremos que Evan se emborrache, -dijo bromeando. Me reí y besé sus labios rápidamente antes de dirigirme a las mesas donde estaba la comida y bebida.

Tomé algo en un plato y también dos refrescos. Iba camino de vuelta cuando me interceptó una mujer. Alta, morena, de cabellera negra y brillante.

-Hola Michelle, -dije con una sonrisa amable. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y se acercó peligrosamente. Me alejé.

-Oh, Emmett, te extrañaba tanto, -dijo con voz seductora. –Cuando me avisaron que venías a este pueblucho de mala muerte no lo podía creer.

-Forks es agradable, -no sabía qué más decir. Miré alrededor y una mirada de ojos azules asesinos me miró. Sonreí para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Pero aun así se acercó.

-Hola, -dijo Rosalie posicionándose a mi lado.

-Hola, -contestó Michelle sin mucho ánimo.

-Soy Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, -ella extendió su mano y Michelle le respondió desinteresadamente.

-¿Esposa? –dijo con una ceja levantada. –No sabía que estabas casado.

-Fue reciente, -me acerqué a Rosalie y le entregué el refresco. –Incluso hasta soy padre.

-¿Estás embarazada? –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –No me sorprende que se casaran tan pronto por eso.

-No, no estoy embarazada. Nuestro hijo, -remarcó el nuestro –está en casa.

-No comprendo, a menos que sea muy, muy prematuro, Emmett no pudo haber tenido un hijo.

-Es mi hijo y eso a ti no te incumbe. Cuando quieras conocerlo te lo presento. Es realmente hermoso, y ahora nos marchamos porque los hermanos Vulturi nos esperan. – dije porque Rosalie estaba a punto de reventar.

-Nos vemos pronto Emmett, -dijo Michelle con voz seductora de nuevo.

Sin esperarlo vi como Rosalie se giró. Logré tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a mi pecho.

-Tranquila, -le susurré al oído. Pero parecía una salvaje.

-Más te vale que no te acerques, maldita perra, -le gritó en medio de toda la gente.

-Mira quién es la perra, vaya presa que te llevaste.

Demonios, esta mujer quería morir a manos de mi muy alterada esposa. Solté lo que traía y la tomé con los dos brazos mientras ella luchaba.

-¡Suéltame Emmett, o te arrepentirás!

No me importó su amenaza y seguí tirando de ella hasta la salida.

-¡Rosalie! –grité cuando no se calmaba aun estando afuera. Ella se quedó congelada, nunca le había levantado la voz. De hecho nunca habíamos peleado. –Tranquila, ella solo quiere provocarte. ¿No lo ves?

-Lo siento, -dijo ahora con lágrimas. Demonios.

-No importa mi vida, son solo las hormonas, -dije abrazándola con fuerza.

-Hice el ridículo en medio de toda la gente con la que trabajas, ¿Cómo volveré a presentarme frente a ellos?

-No les importa, todos sabemos cómo es Michelle. Ha provocado más de una pelea en las oficinas. No la despiden porque es eficiente en su trabajo.

-¿Tuvieron algo antes de que vinieras aquí? –susurró.

-Cuando te conocí te dije sobre la promesa que hice y me preguntaste si había sido tentado. Te contesté que la única que lo había hecho eras tú. Nunca tuve nada con alguien más ni tampoco me gustó nadie antes que tú. ¿De acuerdo? –dije limpiando sus mejillas y besando su frente.

Íbamos camino a casa cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos esta noche fuera?

-Pero Evan.

-Bella lo está cuidando, aparte no hemos tenido problemas con que duerma. Seguro que Bella no tendrá problemas.

-Déjame llamarla, si veo que no se siente bien iremos otro día. ¿De acuerdo? –asentí sonriendo. Me sentía algo decepcionado, pero tenía que tener en mente el hecho de que Bella tenía 8 meses de embarazo.

**Rosalie**

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a la casa. De verdad que quería irme con Emmett a donde él quisiera, pero tenía que pensar en Bella.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, -dijo una voz de hombre.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Cuidando a Evan, vine a ver películas con Bella pero se quedó dormida, -se rió bajito. Escuchaba los balbuceos de mi hijo al fondo.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Quién? ¿Evan? Bien.

-No, me refería a Bella, Evan puedo escuchar que está bien.

-Ah, cansada pero bien. Me quedaré hasta que vuelvan, no te preocupes por él. Ni por ella.

-De hecho llamaba para ver qué tal se encontraba Bella, pensábamos pasar la noche fuera, -dije algo apenada de tener que decirle esto al hermano de mi esposo.

-Ah, -hubo un silencio algo incómodo. –Pueden quedarse en mi casa, yo cuidaré de Evan y de Bella. Emmett aun tiene mis llaves. Por si no quieren irse muy lejos. Nadie los molestará, solo no en mi habitación, por favor.

-Oh, cállate Edward, -reímos, yo un poco avergonzada aun. –Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. Besa a Evan de mi parte y dile buenas noches.

-De acuerdo…em… ¿diviértanse? –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Púdrete Edward.

-Gracias cuñada, me encantan tus buenos deseos.

-Adiós y gracias de nuevo.

Colgué y tomé la mano de Emmett.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Era Edward, que está cuidando a Evan porque Bella se quedó dormida. Dijo que podíamos ir a su casa, para no ir tan lejos y que nadie nos molestaría.

-Me parece buena idea, si tú quieres.

-No me molesta mientras esté contigo.

Me miró y sonrió. Llegamos a casa de Edward y nos bajamos tomados de la mano.


	10. 9 Mayo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella**

-Lo siento mucho cariño, de verdad que no me quiero ir. Pero Emmett insiste. ¿Está bien por ti? Serán solo tres días.

-Te he dicho que no importa. Cuidar a Evan me encanta y tú mereces un descanso.

-¿Segura? Edward estará contigo, más le vale.

-No dijo que tuviera planes de huir…aun, -dije bromeando. Rosalie torció la boca.

Rosalie y Emmett se tenían que ir para ver la casa. Emmett estaba ansioso por que comenzara toda la decoración. La casa aun estaba vacía. Además Rosalie no la conocía y Emmett quería que la viera.

-¿Quién no tiene planes de huir aun? –dijo Edward entrando en la cocina. Había ido a dejar a Evan en su cuna.

-Tú, -dijo Rosalie pasando a su lado y despidiéndose rápidamente.

Se acercó con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿De nuevo la idea de que voy a huir?

-No, lo dije como broma, -me acerqué y lo besé. Me abrazó y me pegó más a él.

-Ni de broma lo digas, -me reprendió suavemente.

-Tenemos solo dos semanas, -susurré. Él sabía a lo que me refería. Estaba algo nerviosa.

-Lo sé, estoy ansioso.

-Me alegra, -seguí abrazada a él hasta que me cansé. Últimamente mis pies no aguantaban mucho de pie.

-¿Te quedarás en mi casa?

-No hay cuna allá.

-Puede dormir con nosotros, -dijo besando mi lóbulo mientras me arrastraba hacia el sofá. Se sentó y me puso sobre él. Siguió mimándome hasta que me convenció.

Trasladamos las cosas más elementales de Evan. Con cuatro meses era un bebé realmente grande. Hasta parecía que Emmett era de verdad su padre. Dormía, comía y defecaba mucho. Como cualquier bebé. Lo mejor era que dormía toda la noche, mientras pudieras mantenerlo despierto después de cierta hora de la tarde.

Preparé la cena en casa de Edward y alimenté a Evan. Rosalie había tenido problemas para alimentarlo al principio, por lo que se había acostumbrado a la leche en polvo y a los biberones desde bebé. Yo esperaba no tener esos problemas. Quería que mi hijo se alimentara de mí.

**Edward**

Dormir fue algo complicado pues me despertaba continuamente pensando que había aplastado a Evan. Al enorme vientre de Bella ya me había acostumbrado, pero no al bebé entre nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó el teléfono. Bella corrió al baño, iba constantemente y a veces tenía que ayudarla a levantarse. Pero parecía tener mucha prisa y no necesitó mi ayuda. Con cuidado de no despertar a Evan me senté y tomé el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Sr. Masen, disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano. Así como también siento ser portadora de malas noticias. Su padre fue internado ayer por la noche y murió hace aproximadamente una hora. De verdad lo lamento.

-¿Qué fue?

-Un infarto. Parece que no siguió muy bien las indicaciones del médico.- pasé la mano por mi cabello y suspiré. –La razón de mi llamada es porque necesito que venga y firme los papeles. Tendrá que hacerse cargo del funeral y demás.

-No creo que sea posible marcharme en estos días. –dije mirando a Bella de reojo. Se borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó a mí. –Permítame un momento.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Bella en cuanto tapé la bocina.

-Mi padre falleció hace una hora.

-Oh, Edward, lo siento tanto, -dijo abrazándome.

-Era su tiempo, el médico le dio indicaciones la última vez y no las siguió. Me dicen que tengo que ir a Chicago. No hay quien se haga cargo del funeral. Soy su único pariente.

-Si tienes que ir ve, -dijo animándome.

-No quiero dejarte y menos estando tan cerca de dar a luz.

-No será tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?

-Dos días, puedo marcharme hoy y volver mañana por la noche. O a más tardar pasado en la mañana.

-Entonces ve, no lo retrases más, -asentí no muy seguro.

Le confirmé a la enfermera que iría ese día y que preparara los papeles. Bella me ayudó llamando a una funeraria de Chicago y pidiendo que tuvieran lista una sesión de crematorio a más tardar mañana. Me dieron cita para la mañana siguiente.

Reservé un vuelo por internet y alisté dos cambios por si acaso. No me quería ir, no me gustaba la idea de dejar sola a Bella. Pero tenía que hacerlo pronto.

-Tienes mi teléfono, el teléfono del hotel y si te sientes mal llama a Alice, -dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. –Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo, cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto.

La besé y después besé la frente de Evan. Me giré antes de que me arrepintiera y puse mi equipaje en el maletero del taxi. Me despedí de nuevo con una sonrisa triste y la mano. Bella me respondió la sonrisa y me mandó un beso.

Definitivamente no quería marcharme y dejarla sola.

**Bella**

Cuando Edward se marchó me fui a mi casa. Estar sola en mi casa era mejor que sola en casa de Edward donde todo me lo recordara. Pasé una tarde tranquila, Evan era realmente callado. En la noche volvió a dormirlo conmigo, era algo muy dulce sentir su débil cuerpecito a mi lado.

Acaricié mi vientre con ansias, me sentía nerviosa pero quería conocerlo o conocerla. La verdad le había pedido al doctor que no me dijera porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. De verdad deseaba un niño, no importaba que se pareciera a su padre, sería igualmente hermoso.

Me quedé dormida pensando en cómo había llegado a mi posición actual. Edward amándome y siendo tan diferente de antes. Decía que yo lo había cambiado y eso me hacía feliz. Sentía que su vida había cambiado para bien y él me hacía feliz.

A la mañana siguiente alimenté a Evan y lo puse sobre su cuna. Tenía que darme una ducha, aunque tenía ganas de meterme en la bañera. Mis músculos estaban doloridos desde la noche y quería meterme en agua caliente. Era medio día y me sentía cansada a pesar de casi haberme levantado.

Llevé la cuna de Evan para poder tenerlo vigilado mientras jugaba tranquilamente con los juguetillos que colgaban de su cuna. Llené la bañera y cuando el agua estuvo caliente y suficientemente llena, me metí. Fue muy agradable sentirlo.

Un dolor punzante atravesó mi columna y me quejé. Me dejó un poco sin aire. Sentí como si me hubiera orinado, pero nada amarillo salió. Algo viscoso y líquido salió. Me quedé petrificada. No podía ser, aun le faltaban dos semanas. Otro dolor llegó y me doblé.

Como pude salí y me puse una bata para cubrirme. No podía cargar a Evan por miedo a que otra contracción llegara y lo soltara. Fui al teléfono y recordé que la única que quedaba era Alice. Incluso Jasper no estaba.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué todos decidieron irse estos días? Marqué lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Hola? –respondió una tranquila Alice.

-Alice, -dije con voz entrecortada. –Creo que ya viene. Estoy con Evan en la casa, tienes que ayudarme.

-Voy para allá, tú cálmate y siéntate. No tomes a Evan en brazos.

Colgó y obedecí lo que dijo. No quería dejar solo a Evan así que me senté en la taza del baño y esperé. Respiré como Rosalie me enseñó y me ayudó un poco. Pero muy, muy poco.

Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien y que Alice llegara rápido.

**Rosalie**

Llegamos a Nueva York algo cansados. Y dormimos ese día. A la mañana siguiente fuimos a la casa. Era realmente hermosa, grande y perfecta.

Pasamos el resto del día viendo muebles y decoraciones. Por extraño que parezca Emmett no parecía cansado ni aburrido. Participaba con su opinión y me decía si algo le parecía o no.

Edward me llamó ese día para decirme que había tenido que salir a Chicago por la muerte de su padre y que Bella se quedaría sola dos días. Me preocupé un poco e incluso regañé a Edward. Pero en fin, no era su culpa que su padre muriera justo en ese momento.

La noche pasó tranquila y pasado mañana nos marchábamos. Extrañaba a Evan, aunque era agradable tener mucho tiempo con Emmett. No podría haber conseguido a nadie mejor. Él era inteligente, guapo y amaba a Evan como si fuera su sangre.

En la mañana Emmett me invitó a desayunar y a medio desayuno mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era de Alice, fruncí el ceño pues hacía tiempo que no hablábamos.

-¿Hola?

-Rosalie, soy Alice. Bella va a dar a luz y no logro localizar a Edward. Se adelantó dos semanas Rose. ¿Crees que puedes venir? Está muy asustada y no podré entrar con ella a la sala de partos si tengo que cuidar a Evan. Jasper está de viaje también. Hasta parece una confabulación.

-Oh Dios mío, iremos en seguida. –colgué y Emmett me miró preocupado.

-¿Le pasó algo a Evan?

-No, es Bella. Entró en labor de parto. Está adelantada y sola. Edward se fue ayer y regresaba hoy o mañana. Tenemos que irnos Emmett.

-De acuerdo, llama al aeropuerto y reserva mientras yo pago.

El próximo avión salía dentro de una hora. Con las horas de vuelo y todo no creía poder llegar a tiempo. Bella pasaría por una experiencia que no soportaría si estaba sola. Nunca había sido buena para soportar la soledad.

Solo nos quedó esperar.

**Edward**

A las 10 estuve libre por fin, todo fue bastante rápido. Mi vuelo era dentro de media hora, tuve que correr al aeropuerto. Me registré y por suerte llegué justo a tiempo. El anuncio de apagar el teléfono y abrocharse los cinturones se prendió y tuve que obedecer. El vuelo era de 3 horas, más una de Seattle a Forks. Dentro de cuatro horas estaría de nuevo con Bella.

Cuando llegué a Seattle me acababa de despertar. Tomé mi teléfono y lo encendí. Tenía 10 mensajes, 6 de Alice y 4 de Rosalie. De inmediato me puse tenso. Podría haberle pasado algo a Bella. Comencé a escucharlos.

-Edward, Bella se adelantó y vamos camino al hospital. Por favor si puedes adelantarte hazlo. –ese era de Alice. Era el primero.

-Edward, Bella te necesita aquí. No hay nadie que pueda entrar con ella a la sala. Tengo que cuidar de Evan.

-Dijeron que falta tiempo para que venga. Bella comenzó a sentirlo desde la noche anterior pero no es nada grave.

-Llamé a Rosalie y dijo que venían en seguida.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen! Te mataré si Bella entra sola a la sala. No debiste de haber ido –ese era de Rosalie.

-Lo siento Edward, estoy alterada y preocupada por Bella. No es tu culpa que tu papá muriera.

-Edward, Bella está asustada. No sé como calmarla. No puedo entrar con ella porque tengo que cuidar de Evan, por favor apresúrate.

-Llegamos en aproximadamente 4 horas, el vuelo se retrasó. Intenta llegar rápido, Bella necesita a alguien ahí.

Seguían los mensajes y mientras los escuchaba tomé un taxi que me podría llevar hasta Forks. Le pedí que si podía apresurarse pues mi hijo nacería en poco tiempo. Me miró con una ceja levantada y asintió.

-Haré lo que pueda.

La hora me pareció días, pero al fin logramos llegar al hospital de Forks. Corrí dentro y vi a la recepcionista. Antes de poder preguntar alguien me tomó del brazo.

-¡Edward, gracias a Dios! Está en el tercer pido, habitación 321. ¡Corre! –era Alice que traía a Evan en brazos.

-Gracias Alice.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero al llegar no había nadie. Una enfermera me dijo que ya se la habían llevado a la sala de partos hacía dos horas.

**Bella**

Ahí me encontraba. Estaba tan agotada, no podía más. Dos horas era demasiado. Y _él _no estaba conmigo ahí, no tomaba mi mano y me alentaba.

El doctor me pidió que siguiera intentando pero yo ya no podía. Dejé caer la cabeza y suspiré profundamente.

De pronto sentí que alguien tomó mi mano. Estaba tan cansada que no me atreví a levantar la cabeza. Si era Rose o Alice o incluso Jasper mi corazón ardería de dolor.

-Vamos Bella, mi amor, sigue adelante. Por nuestro bebé –esa voz no la esperaba, abrí los ojos poco a poco y ahí estaba mi ángel. Tan hermoso como siempre. Por las luces de la sala parecía que resplandecía. Podía imaginar sus alas.

Las palabras '_por nuestro bebé_' me impulsaron a seguir. Nunca lo había dicho así.

Nunca comprendería qué fue lo que nos unió. Tal vez el destino o tal vez coincidencia, pero ahí estaba. Después de todo el dolor se encontraba a mi lado.

Le sonreí y el doctor me pidió que volviera a intentarlo. Esta vez lo hice con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Sentí como su hubiera hecho del baño, fue una sensación extraña. Sostuve el aliento y entonces, el llanto de mi bebé sonó.

Lo solté de golpe, él estaba bien, yo estaba bien. Sonreí y sentí a Edward pegar su frente a la mía.

-Eres tan valiente, mi bella niña, -dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano como si fuera la muñeca más frágil del mundo. –Te amo Bella.

-También te amo, -dije comenzando a caer rendida. Me sentía tan débil.

-Descansa mi vida, todo estará mejor cuando despiertes.

-¿Estarás ahí? –logré susurrar.

-Claro que sí, ella y yo estaremos ahí.

Sonreí, era una niña. Mi princesa.


	11. Epílogo: Juntos para siempre

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**PERDÓN! POR FAVOR, LEAN NOTA DEL FINAL, NO LES TOMARÁ MÁS DE 5 MIN. GRACIAS! No digo más, aquí está el final.**

**Epílogo:**

-Prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Así como también… -estaba practicando en susurros cuando mi pequeña comenzó a llorar. –Lo sé mi vida, también me parecen fuera de moda, insuficientes y aburridos. El problema es que no puedo llegar a expresar mi amor por ella con palabras. Y en cuanto a promesas me puedo quedar corto y prefiero no mentirle.

La bebé solo bostezó y estiró sus bracitos en protesta. Tenía hambre pero Bella había pasado tantos días desvelándose que preferí no despertarla. Pero era más que evidente que yo no podía alimentarla. Acaricié su hermoso cabello rubio y abrió sus ojos. Hipó un poco más antes de quedarse callada. Un profundo color chocolate como los de su madre.

Tenía cuatro meses de edad y ya podía decir que iba a ser hermosa. Ya fuera una belleza despampanante como Rosalie, o más discreta como su madre, pero hermosa a fin de cuentas.

Ambas mujeres habían cambiado mi percepción de la vida. Bella me hizo ver lo perdido que estaba, me hizo ser una mejor persona. Y ahora este pequeño ser entre mis brazos me hacía querer ser aun mejor para poder darle lo que necesitara y más. Mi trabajo en la tienda de los Newton fue cambiado por un puesto importante en la nueva empresa de Emmett, en Seattle.

Rosalie y Emmett se mudaron a Nueva York en cuanto supieron que me quedaba con Bella y que tuvo a mi nena. Vivían felices y planeaban tener su segundo hijo en cuanto Evan cumpliera al menos dos años. Pero conociéndolos, terminarían por tenerlo cuando él apenas cumpliera el año.

-Intentemos de nuevo preciosa, tú serás mi inspiración. Puedo prometerle a tu madre lo mismo que a ti. Veamos, -me quedé pensativo y miré esos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de Bella. –No puedo prometer una vida de lujos, pero puedo prometerte que nunca te faltará nada. No puedo prometer que jamás llorarás, pero puedo prometerte que estaré ahí para limpiar tus lágrimas, -dije mientras limpiaba los residuos de sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas. –No puedo prometerte que no te lastimarán, pero puedo prometer que los golpearé, -reí por lo bajo. –No, eso no suena muy romántico ¿cierto?

Escuché una risa detrás de mí y me giré. Bella estaba en la entrada de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-Para mí suena muy romántico.

-Tramposilla, ¿Cuánto tienes ahí?

-Lo suficiente para escuchar tus votos. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Debe tener hambre.

-Es solo que te habías desvelado tantos días que no quise molestarte.

-Gracias, que considerado. –se acercó y me dio un beso. Tomó a la niña de mis brazos y la miró sonriente. –No creo que Emily me tenga tantas consideraciones.

Sonreí al escuchar el nombre de mi niña. Emily. Me pareció hermoso la primera vez que lo escuché de labios de una muy drogada Bella. Ella fue quien lo propuso.

Bella se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a alimentarla. Pronto se quedó dormida y la regresó a su cuna. Vi que Bella restregaba sus ojos con las manos, se veía agotada. Me acerqué y la tomé en brazos.

-¡Edward! –gritó susurrando. Me dio un golpe en el pecho y después recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –le pregunté cuando estábamos recostados.

-A veces, sigo creyendo que despertaré de un sueño y que tú no estarás ahí. –mientras decía eso no me estaba mirando. Hacía círculos en mi pecho.

-Yo también, siento que de pronto despertaré en mi patio trasero con la cabeza a punto de reventar. Como la primera vez que te…noté, -la miré y me sonrió. Pasé un dedo por su rostro. –No puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Si te hubiera notado no hubieras tenido la necesidad de… -cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Habíamos discutido tantas veces el mismo tema y siempre llegábamos a la misma conclusión. Emily era nuestro mejor regalo y el mejor lazo que pudiera haber entre nosotros.

-Probablemente hubiera terminado teniendo tu bebé, no hubieras batallado mucho conmigo. Cuando me mudé Rosalie no vivía conmigo, solo me visitaba. Era una niña sola que fingía ser más madura de lo que en realidad era.

-Probablemente, y lamento decir esto, no me hubiera hecho cargo en ese entonces. Antes de estar juntos, Tanya fue a verme y me dijo que estaba embarazada, no sabía si era mío. Le pedí una prueba de ADN y le dije que no me casaría con ella aun cuando fuera mío. No sé qué hubiera pasado si estando más joven y más tonto hubieras llegado tú a decirme que ibas a tener un hijo mío.

-Probablemente no te hubiera dicho nada, -dijo tímidamente.

-¿Te hubieras hecho cargo tú sola? –me di cuenta de lo tonto de la pregunta y me reí. –Pues claro, tal como lo hiciste con el de James. –Me sentí un poco mal, ser comparado con alguien como James no es agradable. Bella debió notar mi gesto pues en seguida me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sí, pero no lo hubiera hecho por las mismas razones. Con James decidí hacerlo sola porque no quería que fuera parte de mi vida. Contigo hubiera sido por miedo a un rechazo y por miedo a arruinar tu vida. No quería que me culparas años después de haberte arrebatado tu juventud.

-Eso es tan bello de tu parte, -dije abrazándola y acercando sus labios a los míos para darle un beso de buenas noches. –Ahora debes descansar o Alice me regañará por desvelarte y formarte bolsas en los ojos. Es tan exagerada.

-Bueno, dado que no pudo hacerle una boda a Rosalie y que la nuestra va a ser muy simple, quiere que sea perfecta.

-Es perfecta por el simple hecho de que estás tú y de que estoy yo.

Ella rió y después se acercó a mi pecho. –Buenas noches Edward.

**Bella**

Toda la plática de la noche anterior se repasaba en mi cabeza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado s en lugar de ser la bebé de James fuera de Edward? Miré a la pequeña Emily en su carriola. No hubiera pedido nada mejor. Quizá Emily fue lo que nos unió tanto. Nos ayudamos mutuamente a superar etapas difíciles de nuestro pasado. Pero ella era como la cereza del pastel, la mejor parte, la que todos se pelean.

-Bella, ya es hora, -dijo Alice.

-Sí, claro.

Tomé el ramo y suspiré. No tenía un padre que me llevara al altar. Los únicos invitados eran mis amigos y mi hija. Aun así no podía pedir nada más, el novio era el hombre que había amado durante dos años, que no me notó en un principio, fue la razón de que me entregara al hombre equivocado. Visto de cierto punto era gracias a él que tenía a Emily ahora mismo. Sonreí ante la ironía.

Salí cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial. Caminé por el pasillo solo mirando a los ojos del hombre que pronto sería mi esposo.

Pronto fue hora de recitar los votos.

-Bella, prometo amarte con un amor que nos ayude a soportar tiempos de prueba y dificultad. Con un amor que te inunde de confianza. Con un amor paciente, tolerante y comprensivo. Con un amor dispuesto a llenarte de alegría y felicidad, tanto como de ánimo y sostén. Con un amor que sepa secar tus lágrimas y te proteja en un abrazo... –me miró sonriendo con tanto amor y justo en esa parte levantó su mano y limpió una lágrima. -Sí, prometo amarte con un amor que busque siempre la manera de decirte cada día: "Eres muy especial para mí" Bella, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso –colocó la pequeña alianza dorada en mi dedo y besó mi mano.

-Edward, no es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento fue algo fuera de lo común, es fruto de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados. Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor eterno y de mi compromiso. –puse el anillo en su dedo.

Nos declararon marido y mujer y pudimos besarnos.

Lo siguiente fue la fiesta. No fue una grande, la celebramos en la casa de Edward, en el jardín trasero. Bailamos bajo las estrellas y las luces que iluminaban la piscina.

-¿De dónde sacaste esos votos tan bonitos? –le pregunté pegada a su pecho.

-De mi cabeza, de los recuerdos de tus ojos y los de Emily. Sé que no prometí joyas y dinero, aunque puedo dártelos si quieres. Pero no te hubiera complacido, así que pensé que sería mejor ofrecerte todo lo que soy, todo mi amor.

-No hubiera podido nada mejor Edward, -besé sus labios y seguimos bailando.

Nunca hubiera cambiado ni un segundo de mi vida, aun en esos momentos de mayor sufrimiento.

Edward y Emily eran todo lo que siempre quise y más.

**Bien, no tengo perdón de Dios, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

_**NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE:**_

_**No hago esto seguido, no me gusta hacerlo. Pero de verdad les agradecería si pueden votar por mí en el Season Cullen Contest. Pueden leer (o no jeje ) la historia. Nunca había pedido esto porque no había anhelado ganar tanto como ahora. Así que si no es gran molestia, pueden seguir este link :**__**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u /2306976/ Season _ Cullen _ Contest (ya saben, sin espacios) o ir a mi perfil. Ahí está también. De verdad, no lo pediría si no fuera tan importante para mí.**_

**Gracias a aquellos que leen mis notan, mis fics y que dejan comentarios o me ponen como Author alert o favorite. Bueno, en fin, gracias a todos.**


End file.
